Stay Away
by RebelAngel2011
Summary: Bella's a shy. She's friends with Angela and Rachael. Jessica & Lauren are Queen Bees. The Queen Bees get what they want and they want Edward and nobody else can have him. But then the Cullens start talking to Bella. What do Jessica and Lauren do. IM BACK
1. Forks High

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Twilight….I wish I did…but I do however own Rachael Roy since I made her up for another story I have.

**Summary**: Bella is a shy girl and doesn't make friends on the first day. But the Cullens start talking to her and for some strange reason Jessica and Lauren are against her for it. EVERYONE IS HUMAN.

Chapter 1:

Forks High

I hate being the new girl. You don't know anybody. But on the plus side Angela is still my best friend. I've known her ever since I was little. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and me used to be inseparable when we were little. Then when I stopped coming to Forks everything changed.

"Don't worry Bells you will do great." my dad Charlie said. He was supposed to be at work but he told his boss that there was a family emergency and that he will be in later.

"You didn't have to stay home and watch me leave dad….I'll be fine." I said as I got up and walked to the door.

"Good luck make a lot of friends." Charlie yelled as I walked out the door.

"Yeah Dad……of course I'll make friends." I said sarcastically. I walked over to my Red Volkswagan Jetta which Charlie insisted he get for me. I was saving my money so I can buy my own car but he wouldn't take no for an answer. What is with men and not taking no as an answer. Well at least I have a car.

"BELLA" I heard someone call my name I looked up and saw Angela running towards me. When she finally made it she hugged me so hard I thought I was going to die soon.

"Ang..ela….cant…breath." I said gasping for breath

"Sorry." She said as she pulled. I could tell she was really happy to see me. She's changed since the last time I saw her. She got taller….or maybe I'm shrinking.

"It's okay….you want a ride to school?" I said unlocking the door.

"Yeah." We both got in and headed for school. On the way there we talked about what has been happening in Forks since I last visited. I found that Angela isn't friends with Jessica and Lauren since they became the Queen Bees of Forks High. After about 10 minutes of driving and talking we arrive at school. We both grabbed our stuff and headed for the office to get my schedule. Angela said that she'll wait for me outside because she was looking for someone.

"Hey sweetie. What can I do for you today?" The lady at the office asked as soon as I walked into the door.

"Well..im new her and I came her to get my schedule." I said walking up to the desk.

"Well then I'm Mrs. Cope…You must be Isabella Swan, right." She said looking down at a computer

"Yeah." Mrs. Cope started typing on the computer and then printed out a piece of paper.

"Okay….this is your schedule……and I need all your teachers to sign this form and bring it back when they all signed it…..Have a nice first day Isabella." Mrs. Cope said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope…..Have a nice day." I walked out of the office and saw Angela talking to another girl. I walked up and looked at her. She had waist length dark brown hair that had blond highlights in them. She was the same height as me.

"Bella this is my friend Rachael Roy…Rachael this is my friend Isabella Swan…but just call her Bella." Angela said smiling at both of us.

"Bella can I see your schedule." I looked at Angela but I handed it to her.

"So I'm guessing that Angela told you about the Ice Queens of Forks." At first I was confused but then I knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah……how did they get like that I mean when me and Angela were little all four of us were attached at the hip."

"Well……I'm guessing that it happened over the summer because they weren't like this last year. They just one day decided to be….I don't know….different." Rachael said

"Good news Bella. We all have the same classes." Angela said jumping up and down.

"Well we better go before Mr. Mason yells at us if we are late." We all made our way to a building that said 3. We walked in. Rachael and Angela walked to the back and sat down.

"Ah…..Looks like we have a new student." Mr. Mason said.

"Yeah….Mrs. Cope wants me to have you sign this." I handed him the slip and he smiled went over to his desk and signed the paper. He brought it back to me.

"Well Isabella-"

"Bella."

"Well, Bella…you can sit anywhere."

"Okay." I walked to the back and sat next to Rachael. The whole class was boring. I found that everything they are telling me now I learned last year at my other school. So while the teacher was talking I space out and started thinking. It startled me when the bell rang. The rest of the day until lunch was a blur. I found that I was going to ace these classes because I knew most of everything already. I waited for Angela and Rachael so we can go to the lunchroom. When we were in line I looked around the lunchroom. When we sat down I found myself staring at this guy that had bronze hair and was really hot.

"So staring at the Cullens….are you?" I jumped and looked over to see Rachael looking at them too

"Who?"

"The Cullens…Edward the bronze haired one…Emmett the one who looks like a bodybuilder…..Rosalie the blond haired girl….Alice the pixie one…and Jasper the one with the blond hair."

"Oh…..I wasn't staring."

"Yeah and I'm Queen Bee of the school."

"But they don't even look related."

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins and the rest of them are brothers and sisters……the weirdest thing is that Jasper and Alice are dating so are Rosalie and Emmett." I wasn't really paying attention to what she said but I got the main idea.

"Yeah….weird." When I said that Edward looked over at me and smiled. I looked down and blushed.

"Just so you know Edward doesn't really date…..If he were to date anyone he would probably go for Jessica."

"Why?" I asked looking up at him again. Thankfully he was looking away

"Because Jessica is always following him and is always flirting with him. She's asked him out twice and she said no. That was last year. You never know this year he could say yes." The Cullens all got up and dumped their tray and left the cafeteria. We got up and dumped our tray and headed to our next class. Biology.

* * *

I would write more but I am not felling well. I might not update for awhile. But I will work on writing the story. I am really tired. My mom says I have a fever and that having my laptop in my lap doesnt help the matter. Also for those of you who have read The Cullens Discover Twilight I am planning on doing a sequel but Im not really sure. I have to think of a plot...I have one but Im not sure. Just so you know I change my mind really fast. 


	2. A New Friend?

Disclaimer:

Me: Edward come to me

Edward: Why

Me: Because I want you

Edward: But you don't own me

Me: If you come quietly then nobody will know

**Stephenie Meyer poofs into the room**

Stephenie: Edward are you coming

Me: He's mine (Runs to hug Edward but Edward runs to stand beside Stephenie)

Edward: Im Stehenies

**Edward and Stephenie poof out of the room**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Why? I want him…..If I cant have him nobody will. (insert evil laugh)

Out of nowhere a rock comes and hits me in the head. Wait theres a note attached

-You don't own Edward or any of the other characters of Twilight get over it-

Last time on Stay Away:

_The Cullens all got up and dumped their tray and left the cafeteria. We got up and dumped our tray and headed to our next class. Biology._

**Chapter 2**

**A new friend?**

We walked into Biology. Rachael and Angela left to go sit at there lab tables. I walked up to the teacher who was sitting at his desk. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, you must be Isabella, I am Mr. Banner I am the biology teacher."

_Well no dip Sherlock you're my Bio teacher. _I thought

"Yeah…um.. Can you call me Bella and can you sign this?" I said handing him the slip.

"Okay Bella it is then." He took the slip and signed it.

"Oh Bella the only seat left is in the back next to Edward Cullen." He said pointing to the back. I followed his finger and saw Edward looking at me.

_Great I have to sit next to him…..I hope Jessica and Lauren don't find out about this. _I thought as I sat down next to Edward. I tried to listen to Mr. Banner but I couldn't concenrate. I didn't have to pay attention since I was in advance placement at my old school. My thoughts were interrupted by a piece of paper that hit me in the head. I looked up to see this cute, baby faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes smiling at me. He sat in the lab table diagonal from me. He turned back around to pay attention to Mr. Banner. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Hi my name's Mike…..arent you Isabella Angela told that you were coming to Forks. _I heard Edwards chair shift beside me. I looked up at him and he was looking straight ahead and I also noticed that he was sitting all the way at the end of the lab table. I got out my pencil and wrote Mike back.

_Yes I am Isabella but I go by Bella for short _I threw it back at him and waited for him to reply. After about a minute of waiting I started to braid my hair wondering if I should get highlights. Then yet again a piece of paper hit me. I looked at my lap and saw that it was Mike's note. I wish that boy would learn how to aim at the desk and not me.

_I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me on Saturday. _It seems like he is a nice enough guy. While I was thinking the bell rang and the first thing I saw was Edward rushing out of the room. I was about to stand up but I saw Mike standing next to me.

"So do you want to go?" He asked sounding hopeful. I wanted to say no but then again he did seem like a nice guy.

"Sure…why not…what movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know yet…..so what class do you have next?" Mike asked as we headed for the door. I dug out my schedule and looked over it.

"PE….why?" He grabbed my hand and began leading me somewhere.

"We have the same class so I'll take you there." He said. I was just wishing he would let go of my hand before I drop kick him right in the hallway. We finally stopped in front of a door that read 'Girls locker room'. Mike smiled, let go of my hand and walked away. I was about to walk into the locker room the girl that Rachael said was Alice walked by me and smiled. I walked into the locker room and changed. PE is always the worst for me. I always hated PE because everything was always against me. Every time I hit a ball it always hit someone and injures them. Today most of the time I hit the ball they always seemed to hit Mike no matter where he stood. By the end of the class hour Mike had gotten two black eyes and a bloody nose. But for some reason each time I hit him I was extremely happy about it. Weird right. When I came out of gym I saw Mike was waiting for me. I walked up to him and he smiled. I tried so hard not to laugh but it was really hard so I turned around and pretended I was coughing. After I was done I turned back around and Mike lead me back to my car and told me he was going to the store and get ice packs for his eyes. When he was out of earshot I started laughing so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes. When I was about to get into my car I saw Edward and Alice looking at me from across the parking lot and they both looked really sad for some reason. When I got home I put my things in my room and went downstairs to the kitchen. When I looked on the counter I saw that Charlie left me a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Bells_

_I wont be home till really late. You don't have to make dinner for me._

_-Charlie_

After I read that note I looked at the clock. Since it was only 4 I decided to go shopping because I was in dire need for clothes. I went upstairs and grabbed my purse. I got into my car and drove to the mall in Port Angeles. When I got there I spent most of the time buying clothes. Then I walked by Borders and had to go in. I went in and bought about 10 books. When I looked down at how many bags I had I had to leave. But as I was walking out of Borders and saw Alice and Edward looking at me. And they were really shocked to see me. Alice was the first one to break out of her trance. She came over and gave me a hug. When she pulled back and she had a huge smile on her face. I realized that if you look at it too long it starts to creep you out.

"You must be the new girl…..Bella right?" Just as she said that Edward came over and looked at Alice and then at me.

"Yeah……you must be Alice-"I said pointing at her."-and you must be Edward right." I said pointing at Edward.

"How'd you know?" Alice asked looking confused

"Please…..by what my friend told me you are the most popular people in Forks High besides the two Queen Bees." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…..yeah Jessica and Lauren." Alice said. She looked like she was going to punch something. After a couple of minutes she calmed down.

"So I hear you have a date with Mike Newton on Saturday?"

"Yeah….he asked me in Biology and I said yeah." Alice dug around in her purse and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. After she wrote on it and handed it to me. I looked at it then at her.

"Well if you need help getting ready for your date call me and I'll come over and help you. Or if you just want to hang out." When she said that they both left and went somewhere, I don't really care where. I put the piece of paper in my pocket and went to my car. I went home and put my things in my room. I went downstairs and ate a salad. After I was done I was my dishes I went and took a shower and got dressed. I looked out of my window and saw that the moon was full. I went to bed. I didn't realize how tired I was because the moment I hit the pillow I fell asleep. That night for some strange reason I dreamed about Edward.

I wonder……………….

I couldn't………

That's impossible…….

* * *

A/N: Since I am feeling a little better I decided to write a chapter...Im working on chapter 3 right now...I just have to type it when Im done...Review all you have to do is press that purple button...you know you want to. 


	3. Jessica and Lauren

Last time on Stay Away:

_That night for some strange reason I dreamed about Edward._

_I wonder………………._

_I couldn't………_

_That's impossible……._

**Chapter 3**

**The Cullens and a date**

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying sound in the morning. My alarm clock. I rolled over and hit the alarm clock. I sat up and thought that one day I will throw that clock out the window so I van sleep in peace. I got up and got dressed for school. I wore a beep blue jean skirt with a black shirt with a white flower design on the side and put on my black and white converses. I walked downstairs to see Charlie in the kitchen drinking coffee. When I walked in he looked up at me and smiled.

"So Bella how was your first day?"

"It was great….you have to work late tonight?" I said going into the cabinet and got out a bowl and took out the cereal.

"Yeah unfortunately…..O I have to work every night this week….Sorry Bells." I got the milk out and poured it into the cereal and sat down at the table.

"Its okay Char- I mean dad. I can always come visit you at work."

"Yeah." I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink and got my things from upstairs and a jacket.

"Have a good day at school." I heard Charlie yell from the kitchen

"Okay." I went up to my car and unlocked it. I got in and drove off to school. When I pulled up into the school parking lot I began to think I needed to get a cell phone. I don't know why I need one but I have a feeling that it would come in handy. I got out of my car and heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Alice running over to me. Before I could do anything she ran into me and I almost fell over.

"Bella its so nice to see you again." She said as she pulled away.

"Yeah its nice to see you to I guess…….Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure Bella of course she can." Alice said. Why does she seem like she just ate a factory load worth of sugar.

"You remember yesterday you told me that if we wanted to hang out or anything that I should call you or something?"

"Yeah…I remember."

"Well…something's telling me that I need to buy-"

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING……I GOTTA TELL ROSE." Alice said bouncing up and down. I mean seriously is she on a sugar high or not.

"I-I just need a cell phone. I just went shopping yesterday so I really don't need anything."

"Nonsense….I went shopping yesterday and I ended up with tons of clothes….in about 30 bags."

"Can we go today?"

"Yeah…. Well take your car…maybe you can stay the night since its not a school night?"

"I better go I don't want to be late for class."

"Okay….me and Rose will meet you at your car after school." She said and skipped away. She's weird I turned around and spotted Rachael and Angela walking her way.

"Bella you know Alice Cullen?" Rachael asked the moment they met each other.

"I guess so."

"How….I mean yesterday you didn't even know who she was."

"Well I saw her and Edward at the mall yesterday-" I didn't get to finish because Rachael and Angela began to scream.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. I was ready to slap them both if they didn't stop. Luckily they did after a while. Then I guess they thought about it and looked scared.

"What?"

"Jessica and Lauren." Just as they said that I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Jessica and Lauren. They both gave me a evil smile.

"Bella can we talk to you …….alone?" Jessica asked. Lauren looked at me with a complete look of disgust. I looked back at Rachael and Angela.

"Go ahead Bella well meet you in class." With that they turned around and almost ran away. I turned back to Jessica and Lauren.

"Bella so I saw you talking to Alice….how do you know her?" Lauren asked glaring at me

"I meet her and her brother at the mall yesterday and we talked for a little bit."

"What did you talk about?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business." I said. God she is annoying. Jessica grabbed me by my shirt.

"Listen Bella…Rules are…If you arent popular you cant talk to the Cullens….but since you are new here then you get a warning…Next time we wont be so nice…Got it." Jessica said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah." She let me go and I almost fell to the ground but I caught my balance.

"Have a nice day Bella." Jessica said in a over friendly voice and walked away.

"Don't you dare say anything about the to the Cullens if they every talk to you." Lauren said putting a lot of emphasis on if. She waved and went to catch up to Jessica. I turned and walked up to Language Arts class. When I got there I saw that Rachael and Angela had saved me a seat. I went over and sat down.

"What did they talk to you about?" Angela asked

"Nothing much….She just told me to stay away from the Cullens…..or else."

"Last time some girl talked to Rosalie….She ended up with a broken arm, nose, two-black eyes and a sprained ankle. You kind of get the idea that if you mess with any of the Cullens then expect to get hurt." Angela said

"But isn't it their choice who they hang out with?" I asked. Jessica and Lauren are being complete and total bitches. They cant because people tend to stay away from them." Just as Rachael finished saying that Mr. Mason walked into the room. My classes were boring as usual. Everything before lunch was great. But then when I got to lunch everything went wrong. Rachael, Angela and me were in the lunch line when I saw Alice walking towards us.

"Hey Bella." Alice said very happily

"Hi Alice…..whats up?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my family?" Alice said guestering towards were brothers and sisters were sitting. I looked over at Rachael who nodded who looked at Angela and she also nodded.

"Sure why not." I said turning back to Alice. After we got or food we went over to the table. I ended up sitting next to Alice but across from Edward. Great just great.

"So Bella have you talked to Jessica or Lauren today?" Alice said looking over at something. I followed her eyes and she was looking at Jessica and Lauren. And they were glaring at me.

"Yeah………….this morning."

"What did they say?"

"They just………..welcomed me to school and told me the rules." Just then Jessica got up and started walking over to our table. She sat down in the chair next to Edward and looked at him.

"So Edward………..Wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" She said flipping her hair. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me. He turned away and looked at Jessica who was smiling. Then he turned back to me.

"Sorry Jessica……….I have plans." She looked….no glared at me and turned back to Edward

"With who, Eddie?" she said in an obviously fake happy tone.

"Don't call me Eddie and its non of your business who I have plans with."

"Yeah……….anyway………..Bella can I talk to you out in the hall way?" She said turning her attention to me. Great. The worlds number one bitch is talking to me.

"Sure." I said faking a smile. We both got up and walked into the hallway. When we got in the hallway she dropped the act.

* * *

A/N- This story is getting fun to write...Review...PRESS THE BUTTON...JUST DO IT 


	4. Into the Hallway

Last time on Stay Away:

"_Sure." I said faking a smile. We both got up and walked into the hallway. When we got in the hallway she dropped the act._

**Chapter 4:**

**Into the Hallway **

"Bella I know I told you to stay away from the Cullens this morning."

"Yeah you did…….but Alice invited me to sit with them and I couldn't say no." Just then I felt a sting on my cheek. Then I realized that Jessica just slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek. Jessica pushed me against the wall and punched me in the eye. Damn what the hell is her problem.

"Look Bella I know what your trying to do."

"Wha-" She hit me again

"You're trying to steal Edward away from me."

"No Im not." I said. She let me go and I slid to the floor. I thought she was going to leave but she didn't. She kicked me in the stomach.

"Don't play dumb, Bella……….Where are you and Edward going Saturday night?" She asked looking down at me.

"I told you I don't have a date with him……He probably has plans with his family."

"Of course-" She didn't get to finish because someone hit her. I looked up and saw that it was Alice that hit her. She turned to me with a worried expression on her face. Jessica seemed to recover from the hit. She pushed Alice on the ground and looked at me.

"Listen here you little bitch……..you stay away from Edward or I will kill you-"

"JESSICA………WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" We heard someone yell from the down the hall. We all looked over and saw Edward standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"Edward, I brought her out here to talk to ask her if she would like to go to the movies sometimes and said she would steal you from me and then she attacked me for no reason. I think she's jealous of what we have." Jessica said innocently. Edward walked up to her and glared at her.

"Jessica why are you lying?" Edward said looking at her like he wanted to kill her.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" She said stepping closer to him and playing with his shirt. He slapped her hand away and stepped back.

"Jessica I am getting sick and tired of you. You do not run me or my families lives. There is nothing between us and there never will be. Jessica I hate you and I will never like you." Edward half yelled and half talked. I looked at Jessica and she looked pissed off.

"What. Edward I thought-"

"Jessica you didn't think. You assumed. I don't like and neither does my family we think you're a bitch." Edward looked over at me and helped me up. I turned to Jessica and she looked like a psycho maniac.

"Jessica can I ask you something?"

"WHAT." When she looked at me I punched her in the nose. I thought I heard a crack. I turned around and started to walk but I tripped and fell on my stomach.

"OWWW!" I said as I hit the ground. I felt two arms grab me and pick me up. I looked at Alice who was standing against the wall. I looked over at Edward and he was glaring at Jessica who was on the floor holding her nose. Edward started walking me to the nurse's office and I heard Alice walk back over to Jessica. I stopped walking and turned around. I looked back and saw that Alice kicked Jessica in the stomach. Then she came running back to us and we walked to the nurses office. When we walked into the room I sat down on the bench. Alice sat next to me and Edward stood next to me.

"Hello can I help?"

"Hi, Mrs. Donaldson."

"Hello Alice, how are you?" She sounded really happy to see her. Alice must come here a lot.

"Im great….anyways….my friend Bella fell down and got hurt." Mrs. Donaldson looked at me.

"Where does it hurt Bella?"

"My stomach and I think something hit my eye." I said going along with it.

"Oh well lets have a look." She was looking at my eye.

"Well it doesn't look that bad it just looks a little swollen." I didn't notice that Alice had gotten up. But I saw hand me a ice pack. Mrs. Donaldson went for my shirt and then stopped. We all looked at Edward who was looking at me. After about a minute he finally realized that we wanted him to leave so he did. After about 10 more minutes Mrs. Donaldson was done examining me.

"Bella looks like you'll have to go home today?" Mrs. Donaldson said typing on her computer.

"Bella do you have anybody who will drive you home?" She asked looking at me when she was done typing

"Me and Edward will take her home?" Alice said jumping up.

"Okay……Well it was nice to see you again Alice." I gave Mrs. Donaldson back the ice packs and we walked out of the room and saw Edward was talking on the phone. We walked over to him and he was just finishing up talking to whoever it was and hung up.

"Bella you drove to school right?" Edward asked

"Yeah."

"Good…..where are your keys?"

"Why?"

"Well we would take my car but then Rose, Jasper and Emmett wouldn't have a way to get home."

"oh." I dug into my pockets and took out my keys and handed them over to Edward. He smiled and walked off. I turned to Alice who was looking at her nails.

"Your brothers weird." Alice looked at me and started laughing and went to catch up with Edward. Then I followed her. Wee got to my car and I sat in the passengers seat and Alice sat in the backseat. We pulled out of the parking lot and drove to my house. When we got there I saw that Charlie wasn't home. I got out and Edward and Alice followed. I stopped at the door and turned around and saw that they were talking and when they saw that I was looking at them they smiled. I unlocked the door and we all walked in. I took them into the living room and they started watching TV and I went into the kitchen. I looked on the counter and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Bella_

_I have two weeks off and me and Billy decided to go fishing. If you want you can go stay at a friends house_

_Charlie_

I put it down and walked into the living room and saw that Alice was channeling surfing. I went and sat down next to her and after acouple of minutes she finally stopped on MTV.

"So Bella when is your dad coming home?" Alice asked.

"In two weeks." I looked over at Alice and she was looking at me and smiled.

"You can stay with us."

"I cant Alice I don't want to be a burden to you guys."

"No you wont be a burden right Edward?" Alice looking at him. He looked at Alice then at me.

"Yeah, you wont be a burden."

"Come on Bella you have to pack." Alice said. She stood up and I led her to my room. After a lot of Alice don't do that and get away from that we finally got me packed. We walked downstairs. I must have not been paying attention because when I got to the last step I tripped and fell and I didn't realized Edward was next to the stairs because he caught. I looked up and saw that he was holding back laughter. I stood up and pushed him away from me and meet up with Alice who was looking at us with an amused looking.

"What?"

"Nothing…lets go." Then we set of to there house.

* * *

A/N: this chapter is kinda boring but I just felt like writing it. 


	5. The Cullens and shopping

_Last time on Stay Away:_

_I stood up and pushed him away from me and meet up with Alice who was looking at us with an amused looking._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…lets go." Then we set of to there house._

**Chapter 5:**

**The Cullens and shopping**

We all piled in to my car and we drove to their house. It was huge. It reminded me of an Victorian mansion.

We all got out and headed to the house. Outside was a woman who was gardening.

"MOM." Alice yelled running up and hugging her. Me and Edward finally caught up with them.

"So Alice who is your new friend?" she asked

"Mom this is Bella." Her mom looked at me.

"Hello, Bella my name is Esme Cullen, it is so nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen." I said shaking her hand. Good lord this lady has a death grip.

"Oh dear please call me Esme." She said pulling her hand away. I nodded and she smiled.

"Mom, Bella told us that her dad wont be home for two weeks and I didn't want to leave her by herself so I told her she can stay with us." Alice said. I swore she was bouncing.

"Of course she can stay in the guest room."

"Ok." Edward said walking away and going into the house.

"You go on ahead and take Bella to the guest room. Right now I have to get back to my gardening." She told Alice.

"Come on Bella." Alice said dragging me into the house and I realized that the inside was way better then the outside. I didn't really have enough time to really look at it because Alice ran me upstaris to the guest room. When I walked in there I was shocked. The room had a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Next to the bed was a nightstand and on the opposite side was a dresser with a mirror. I didn't see until I turned around that there was a TV hanging on the wall.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Its not that great compared to the other rooms." Alice said.

"Wait where's Edward?" I asked when I saw that my suitcase was already in the room.

"I think he's in his room." Alice said tapping her index finger to her chin.

"Do you want a tour of our house……so you wont get lost?" she said smiling.

"Sure." Alice led me out of the guest room and led me down the hall to the room down their.

"This is Edward's room." She said pointing at the door. "If you can never find him then check his room. He's always in there." She continued to lead me down the hall and showed me all the other rooms. I found that Alice and Jasper share a room along with Emmett and Rosalie. She showed me Carlisle (which she told me was her dad and that he would be home later.) study and her parents room. We went downstairs and she showed me everything. We ended up in the lounge.

"The lounge is the most recent to the house……it was just used for storage and then Emmett got bored one day and this is the outcome." Just then we heard the front door open. Alice took me and we went into the living room. When we got there everyone froze. Emmett was the first one to go back to normal.

"Bella….you're here." He said he ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Emmett I think you should let her go…….I don't think she can breathe." Jasper said walking over to Alice and hugging her.

"Oh….sorry Bella." He said and he let go and I could finally breathe.

"Its….okay…..Emmett." I said in between breathes. He went back over to Rose who was looking like she was about to hit him.

"Since Rose is here…we should go shopping now." Alice said as she walked over to Rose. Then next thing I knew we were heading to the Port Angeles mall. The first place we went was the electronics store to find me a phone. Alice liked the Motorola RAZR phone, and so did me and Rose so we all got one. Mine was black, Rosalie's was silver and Alice's was pink. We were going to leave but Alice and Rosalie just had to go shopping so I was dragged from store to store and by the time and 3 hours were over we had somewhere around 45 bags. I lost count after 10. I will never go shopping again thanks to Alice. I mean I already hated shopping but she just completely ruined it.

"Alice can we leave now its almost 7?" Alice turned around and blinked. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh….I didn't realize what time it was." As we were leaving the mall I saw Jessica and Lauren and I'm guessing she saw them too.

"Oh my gosh….Jessica looks horrible." Alice said laughing. Im guessing Jessica saw us to because she turned to us and glared. I could help but smile. We finally made it to the car and put our things in. When we got in the car I looked at my arms and saw I had red lines on my arms and I groaned. After dricing in silence finally Rosalie decided to break the silence.

"We should have a movie night." Rose suggested.

"Sure…..Bella you should invite…um….Rachael and Angela and we can have a girls night in the lounge." Alice said as we entered Forks.

"Yeah." I pulled out my phone and dialed Angela's number. After two rings she finally answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Angela…its Bella."

"Hey Bella."

"Angela I was wondering if you and Rachael would like to stay the night at the Cullens house tonight for a girls night with Alice and Rosalie?"

"Sure….well be over in an hour or two."

"Okay bye."

We pulled up at the Cullens house and Rosalie called Emmett and he carried all the bags in the house. We all went into the kitchen and got chips, soda, and made popcorn.

"I think we should have pizza too." I said as I reached for the phone. Thirty minutes later Angela and Rachael arrived. We all settled into the lounge and tried to decide on a movie to watch. As we were getting somewhere the doorbell rang and me and Rosalie went to answer it. Thankfully it was the pizza delivery boy. I took the pizza's and Rosalie paid. Then we went back into the lounge to find that Alice and Rachael had narrowed it down to 5choices. There was Ghost Riders, Night at the Museum, Hannibal Rising, The Messengers, and Dead Silence.

"Why don't we watch them all….I wanna see Dead Silence first though." Rachael said. Alice nodded and put in Dead silence.

"Where are the guys?" Angela asked.

"Jasper, Emmett and Edward are upstairs playing a video game and Esme is watching them because if you leave them alone they tend to get out of hand. And Carlisle is in his study working on something." Rosalie said. We all watched the movies and ate. Around 3 in the morning I noticed that everyone but me was asleep. I looked for a soda and realized that we must have drunk them all so I decided to go in the kitchen and one. When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised at the sight in front of me.

* * *

A/N- My next chapter nmight be done later today or tomorrow depends if I feel like uploading it. 

**Edward**- What's with that look?

**me**- Well this chapter doesnt seem to be that that good to me.

**Bella**- It seems fine to me...I cant wait to find out what I saw in the kitchen...I wonder what it could be (thinking really hard)

**me**- Well i guess so...but no matter how much I change it I cant seem to get it no better then this

**Bella**- Just let the readers decide if its good or not

**me and Bella**- Please read and review

**Bella**- maybe if the author gets enough reviews she can convience Edward to bite me

**Edward**- (growling)...Ignore what Bella said...if you rview i'll give you a hug...(opens arms, waiting for your hug)


	6. Cullen boys, Jessica and Lauren, again

_Last time on Stay Away:_

_I looked for a soda and realized that we must have drunk them all so I decided to go in the kitchen and one. When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised at the sight in front of me. _

**Chapter 6**

**Night with the boys and Jessica and Lauren……again**

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Emmett sitting in the counter with a tube top and a mini skirt he also had a wig on that ended at his waist. Next to him but standing was standing and he was wearing a French maid's outfit with black heels and his hair was up so he could wear the hat. They were both eating a bowl of cereal. I made a squeaking sound. I was hoping they didn't hear me but they did and they looked at me and stopped eating.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said running over and hugging me. When he hugged me I got some of that hair in my mouth and had to spit it out.

"Sorry." Emmett said.

"Do you guys realize that you are wearing girl clothes."

"Yeah, you should see what Edward is wearing." Jasper said then he an Emmett started to laugh. Then Jasper lost his balance and fell on Emmett who fell on me. One word ouch. Then we heard someone walk into the kitchen. Emmett got up and help me and Jasper. I turned around and saw that it was Edward. When I saw what he was wearing I started to laugh. He was wearing a leather outfit and his hair was in spikes. He looked at me and blushed.

"Hi Edward nice outfit." Lord knows that leather was made for him. He looked so hot- what am I thinking I don't like him.

"Yeah well blame Emmett." He said glaring at Emmett.

"Why?" I said looking at Emmett who was about to burst with laughter

"Well if Edward would not have dared me to wear this outfit then he wouldn't have to wear leather. Bella have you even worn a skirt before" Emmett said. Jasper was trying to walk but feel over next to me.

"Jasper, there is a reason guys don't wear heels…..and Emmett no I haven't worn a mini skirt before" I said helping Jasper up.

"Well do you want to play with us?" Jasper asked as he straightened his skirt.

"Sure….but if I pick dare do not make me do anything that will change me on the outside. I have a date with Mike later today." I could have sworn I heard Edward growl, but I thought I was hearing things. So we made our ways up the stairs as soon as Jasper got on the third step he fell.

"Just take the heels off." me and Emmett told him. So he did.

"Oh GOD that feels so good." I looked at him with a weird look on my face. He just smiled and we all continued upstairs and into Edwards room. I sat down on his black couch next to Jasper and Emmett and Edward sat down on the bed.

"Okay since Bella is the newest to join our game……she has to have a turn…….so Bella Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. I was so tempted to say Truth but I didn't want to look like a chicken.

"Dare." I said.

"Okay." Jasper got up and went over to Emmett and Edward and they huddled together to talk. When they pulled apart they all looked at me with smiles. At that moment I was scared for my life.

"I dare you to for the next two days you have to let Emmett and Edward do your outfit and me do you hair and make-up." Jasper said. I was about to get up and slap them but I decided not to.

"Whatever." Just as I said that said that I heard someone turn up the driveway.

"Emmett what time is?"

"5:30 am……..oh no." Emmett said. They all stood up and looked out the window. I stood up to see what it was.

"Is that……"

"Jessica and Lauren." They all said. Then a couple of minutes later we heard a doorbell ring. The guys all looked at me with a look along the lines of like-hell-am-I-answering-that-door.

"Fine I'll answer it." I walked downstairs and saw that the girls were all knock-out. I went up and opened the door. Jessica and Lauren looked like they were about to punch me.

"What the hell are you doing here, new girl?" Lauren asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well-"

"Don't answer…..are you still going after something you cant have." Jessica said looking at Lauren and the two started laughing.

"I have a better chance then you do."

"Why would anyone want you?" I looked beside the door and saw that Edward was standing right there next to it.

"I don't know."

"Exactly……Where is Edward?" I looked over at him and he stepped in front of the doorway.

"Hello Edward….can I talk to you?" Jessica said putting on that innocent look.

"Talk."

"Alone please." She said looking at me.

"Talk now or don't tell me anything." Edward said leaning against the doorframe.

"Well I know we aren't the closet of friends, even yesterday you said those bad things about me…..I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend." She looked so confident I wanted to just wanted to slap her. But Edwards body stopped me from doing anything.

"Sorry…..I'm taken." Lauren looked at Jessica who looked like she was about to faint. I couldn't help but smile. Lauren looked at me and glared. My smile went away after that.

"By who…..I know it isn't me." Lauren asked.

"Lauren you and Jessica aren't the only girls I know at school. And for your question of who-" He paused and I smiled. "-its Bella" My smile faded yet again. Jessica seemed to snap out of her shock.

"WHAT!" both her and Lauren yelled.

"That cant be true." Jessica said.

"Yes it is true….I asked her last night and she said yes……I have to go my brothers are calling me…..but you are free to talk to Bella." And with that he ran away. Lauren took out her phone and began to talk to someone.

"Why are you at his house?"

"I stayed the night and had a movie night with Alice and Rosalie…..oh and Angela and Rachael are here too." When I finished talking Lauren got off the phone and turned to me.

"Well Bella, I just told Mike that you were dating and he said that your date tonight is cancelled."

"Okay and I should care why?" I didn't realize that I said that. But it felt so right to say it.

"I thought you really liked him." Jessica said.

"No not really……I don't even know why I accepted his offer to go to the movies…….You know you can always go out with Newton….Jessica." Jessica looked appalled.

"Listen, Now that you decided that you aren't going to listen to the rules. I guarantee you that me and Lauren are going to hurt you." Then they both pushed me into the house. Jessica walked up and kicked me hard in the stomach two times.

"Bitch." I got up despite my stomach. I pushed Lauren and she fell down and hit her head on a rock. Jessica grabbed me and was about to punch me when I kicked her in the stomach and she fell over. I kicked her twice in the head and really hard in the stomach. Then I walked back into the house and closed the door and fell against it. I felt two arms help me back up. I looked up and it was Edward. I hit him on the arm.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

* * *

A/N - I would have written another chapter today but I have to read Fanfiction 

**me and Bella**- glaring at Edward

**Edward**- What?

**Bella**- Edward dont you owe some reviewers some hugs.

**Edward**- Bella shouldnt you be jealous that I even said that

**Bella**- I am but its all to help out my friend

**me**- yeah now you go on and give hugs to the reviewers.

**Edward**- fine...

The following people gets a hug from Edward: Bella - and - Edward - forever22, StupidShinyEdwardOwner, Angela Hale, brokenrecord1015, VampireAlex, kkangel - iloveTWILIGHT5, Bella21vampires, QuickCookie, firehawk101, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, emaleekaye93, J.ShellyReed and all my other wonderful reviewers.

**me**- next time you forget Edward you'll have to give them kisses...but for now lets stick to hugs.

**Bella**- yeah he only gets to kiss me

**all of us**- Please Review

**me**- Hope that next time Edward forgets your hugs and you'll get a kiss

**Bella**- Lets hope he doesnt forget...(glaring at Edward)


	7. Plans

_Last time on Stay Away:_

_Then I walked back into the house and closed the door and fell against it. I felt two arms help me back up. I looked up and it was Edward. I hit him on the arm._

"_What the hell did you do that for?"_

**Chapter 7:**

**Plans**

"Ow, Bella that hurt." Edward said.

"Good now why did you do that?" I asked pulling away from Edward.

"Did what, leave you with Jessica and Lauren, or call you my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

"Both."

"I left you with Jessica and Lauren because I had a feeling that you wanted to hurt them so I gave you a chance. I called you my girlfriend because…..I'd rather not say."

"Jerk."

Just as we were finishing our conversation Jasper and Emmett walked back downstairs.

"ARE THEY GONE!" Emmett yelled from the stairs.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING WE ARE RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back.

"GOD PLEASE STOP THE YELLING." A very tired Alice yelled walking out of the lounge.

"Have you guys been up all night?" Rachael asked walking out of the lounge followed by Rosalie and Angela.

"Yeah why?" Emmett said looking at all the girls.

"Arent you tired?" Angela asked quietly looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"Well I am a little tired…..Im going to bed." Jasper said going upstairs.

"Im going to sleep to." Emmett said yawning.

When they left the girls all looked at Edward who was looking at me……more like staring. When he realized we were looking at him he was confused.

"What?" He asked

"Arent you tired too." Rachael asked.

"Not really." He said scratching his head. God you have got to love his hair. Its gorgeous. Wait what am I thinking,

"Whatever." I said as I walked over to join the other girls.

Just then we all heard the door bell ring. Oh God who is it now. Cant people wait till an hour later. This time Edward opened the door and to my surprise it was Mike and someone else.

"John…you came." I looked up to see Esme and some other man with blonde hair and a medical jacket on. By guessing that must be the dad.

"Of course I came." He said walking past Edward and up the stairs and hugged Esme. I looked at Mike and he was still outside but he was glaring at Edward who was looking at the wall with great interest.

"Mike, why don't you hang out with Edward and the girls." Esme said as they all went up the stairs. Mike walked in and Edward closed the door.

Awkward Silence…………I felt like laughing……….

"Yeah…um….we better get changed." Rosalie said walking upstairs. Rachael, Angela, and me went into the lounge and grabbed our bags and walked up stairs and followed Alice and Rosalie. I looked at Edward and Mike and they were having a glaring contest. When we got upstairs, we all went into Alice's room and got changed. Then we all sat down on the bed and starred out of the window.

"Did anyone else notice that Edward and Mike were having a staring contest?" Angela asked.

"Staring they were not staring they were glaring." Rachael said.

"Is there a difference?" Angela asked looking at all of us.

"Duh" Alice said getting up and walking into the closet.

"Why are they glaring at each other?" Angela asked.

"Isnt it obvious." Rosalie asked. We all looked at Angela and she shook her head.

"I guess I'll explain it; Mike asked Bella out during Biology Thursday and this morning Jessica and Lauren came over and Jessica asked Edward to be her boyfriend and he said that he cant because he is going out with Bella and then I don't know if it was Jessica or Laruen who called Mike-"

"It was Lauren." I interrupted, everyone looked at me and I shrugged and they all looked back at Rosalie.

"Well then Lauren called Mike and told him and Im guessing he didn't take it well. Am I right Bella?" Rosalie said looking at me.

"Right, but Lauren told me that Mike broke the date off tonight." I said. I looked at Alice and she had a gleam in her eye. I guess Rosalie saw it too because she had a worried look on her face.

" I have an idea." She said jumping up. I leaned over towards Rosalie.

"Does she always act as though she's on a sugar high?"

"Yeah she always acts like this but when she has an 'idea' then that's when she gets worried.

"Okay whats your idea?" I asked.

"Can we talk in your room Rose?" Alice said looking at the door.

"Sure." So we all migrated to Rose's room only to find Emmett and Jasper playing with barbies. When we all got in the door way they stopped playing and looked at us. There faces were priceless. There eyes were wide and they looked at us like we were about to rape them.

"Uhh….This isn't what it looks like." Jasper said looking down at the Ken doll in his hand.

"Really then what does it look like?" Alice said tapping her foot.

"uh……I don't know." Jasper said.

"Guys where did you get barbies from anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"Well uh…..I got them from Jasper." Emmett said pointing at Jasper.

"EMMETT HOW COULD YOU….BESIDES THAT KEN DOLL IS YOURS!" Jasper yelled.

"THAT KEN DOLL IS NOT MINE!" Emmett yelled back.

"YEAH IT IS I SAW YOU PLAYING WITH IT IN YOUR ROOM WHENEVER YOU THINK NBODY IS HOME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT…..SHUT UP!"

"Nice one Emmett." I said shaking my head.

"What are you guys doing in here anyway." Emmett asked.

"Not playing with-" Alice began to say but Jasper shot her a glare. God if looks could kill Alice would br six feet under right now.

"I mean…..we are going to play a little prank on Jessica, Lauren and maybe Mike."

"Really."

"Yep."

"We're in" Emmett said.

"Okay Rose make sure you still have that hair dye we used on Jasper last month." Rosalie disappeared into the bathroom and we heard things hit the floor and then she came back out holding a black and silver can. Then we heard yelling from downstairs. So we all ran downstairs to see Edward and Mike in a yelling match.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Mike yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I STOLE NOTHING FROM YOU NEWTON!" Edward yelled back.

"YES YOU DID. YOU STOLE JESSICA FROM ME AND NOW YOUR STEALING BELLA FROM ME HOW LOW COULD YOU GET!"

"I AM NOT STAELING BELLA FROM YOU!"

"YEAH THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL IT THEN!"

"I don't know."

"EXACTLY….I WILL GET BELLA BACK BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU SHE IS MINE!"

I had enough of the yelling. It was really bothering me.

"Since when did I belong to you Mike." Mike looked at me.

"Well you did agree to go out with me."

"Yeah I did….but you broke it off."

"Yeah well…..I didn't really break it off…..Lauren just assumed that." Mike said walking towards me.

"Really…you didn't break it off?" I asked.

"No."

"So you still wanna go to the movies tonight."

"Sure."

Just then John walked back downstairs followed by Esme.

"Tell Carlisle I'll meet him in the car."

"Okay. Come on Mike lets go." John and Mike walked out the door.

"Bella….Do you seriously want to go out with Newton."

"No not really

"Then why are you going to the movies with him."

"Well….Something told me that I didn't like Mike and It felt weird when he said that I was his."

"So Bella whats the plan."

* * *

A/N- I am so sorry I havent updated. I have had writers block and I kinda came over it but not completely .

Me: So what do you think Bella

Bella: I like it...I cant wait to get revenge on Mike...He will never leave me alone.

Mike: poofs out of nowhere...So Bella want ditch Cullen and go out with me?

Me: Go away Newton...nobody likes you.

Mike: Bella does.

Bella: No I dont

Me: pushes Mike out of the window...was that too much.

Bella: No not really...I would have pushes him in a tank of hungry sharks

Edward: What did I miss

Me: Arent you supposed to do something

Edward: uh...no

Me: Edward you know owe our reviewers a kiss

Edward: Thats what I was forgetting...I'll be back

Edward goes and gives a kiss and a hug to: r0b0tic vampir, hopelessromantic1212, Terry's random ninja tea tree, brokenrecord1015, J.ShellyReed, lildevil76, Bella - and - Edward - forever22, QuickCookie, reader101, irockipurple, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, Person - with - the - face, Feed The Foxes, inlovewithCARLISLE, VampireAlex, Bella21vampires, the lion fell in with the lamb, Silverdrip, SkyCullen, Jasper - Hale - a - Hottie, AmyGirl23, oceaneyes85253, drama - queen - 4 - eternity, the Real Alice Cullen, Edward4ever1992, xXBiteMeXx, Syhara, iluvedward4eva, Bella La Cantante, iheartemmett227, Ginormous Fantastic Everything, StupidShinyEwardOwner, Me love EdwardCullen, moonstar.twinkle, Santiva Potter, and twilightnite.

Edward: Is that all

Me: Until next tim

Edward pulls Bella into a passionate kiss. Then fall on the floor.

Me: turns away fro the two...I would also like to thank you for review...I FINALLY GOT 100 REVIEWS...THANK YOU VERY MUCH...Talk to you next time.


	8. Feelings

_Last time on Stay Away:_

"_No not really_

"_Then why are you going to the movies with him."_

"_Well….Something told me that I didn't like Mike and It felt weird when he said that I was his."_

"_So Bella what's the plan."_

**Chapter 8:**

**Feelings **

After about 3 hours of planning what I should do on my date with Mike, Edward said that he was getting a little tired and so he went upstairs followed by Emmett and Jasper who I'm guessing is going to play with barbies again. Rachael and Angela said that they had to go home and should be over later to hear about the details of my date. When they left I looked at Alice, wishing that I hadn't. She had that evil gleam in her eyes. I looked at Rosalie and she had the same gleam.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I was worried they might jump me or kill me.

"So Bella…..do you really have feelings for Mike?" Rosalie asked leaning towards me.

"No not really, you should know that, why?" God why did I have to be alone with these two. Where is Esme when you need a distraction.

"Well……how do you feel about my brother?" Alice asked.

"Edward?"

"Duh." they both said.

"uh….." thankfully Esme came downstairs.

"Hello girls."

"Hi mom, how are you today?" Rosalie said as Alice jumped up and practically skipped over to Esme.

"I'm fine….what are you girls up to today?" Esme asked walking over to stand by me.

"Well, we were talking to Bella about something very important and we have to get Bella ready for her date." Alice replied going over to sit on the couch.

"Alice, Rosalie I'm shocked are you actually not going shopping today?" Esme asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course we are…..we're going when Bella's out on her date." Rosalie said rolling her eyes and turning on the TV.

"Okay, I hope you have fun Bella, I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me." Esme got up and walked into the kitchen leaving me alone with Rose and Alice again.

Esme come back and save me I thought.

"So Bella back to business….so how do you feel about Edward?" Alice asked. Rose turned off the TV and turned to me with a determined look on her face.

"uh….I think he's a great guy." I hope they didn't try to pry. God help me.

"A great guy….Bella we know you like him." I was shocked how did she know I liked him. Maybe I can play it off.

"No I don't." God I hope they didn't know I was lying.

"Your lying ." Rose practically yelled.

"I agree with Rose. I mean its obvious you like him. You should see the looks you give him." Alice looked like she wanted to pounce. She reminded me of the energizer bunny. This isn't the time to think about a bunny.

"Fine, I like him but I know he doesn't like me. I mean look at him he looks like a god and then look at me." I said pointing at myself and frowning.

"Well we don't know if he likes you but we can talk to Emmett and Jasper. If he likes you he would have told them." Before I could answer Alice jumped up and headed for the stairs closely followed by Rose. I reluctantly rose and followed them. We checked Alice and Jasper's room but they weren't in there. We looked in Rose and Emmett's room and found that their barbies were there but they weren't. The only room to check is Edwards. When we got close we started to hear voices.

"Lets spy on them." Rose said.

"yeah." me and Alice said. We walked into I guess was the study seeing as there were tons of books and there was a desk with chairs in front over it. They led me to a door to the right and opened it.

"Where does this door lead?"

"Edwards closet, silly." Alice said pushing me into the room. After a minute of walking we found another door and Alice opened it and we all walked through and we ended up in a closet. It was huge. I'm guessing we arrived because the talking was louder. Alice and Rose ran up to the closet door and pressed there ears against it. I followed and did the same.

"Edward you know you like her. Don't try and hide it." that sounded like Emmett.

"Yeah well I don't think she likes me like that." That's obviously Edward.

"Poor little naïve Edward. We all know Bella likes you. You two are just being blind." Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said

"You both know you like one another but you are doubting it so you both are trying to deny the feelings."

"Then why don't you tell her how you feel maybe she feels the same." Jasper said

"Yeah maybe if you sit down and talk then you can do something." When Emmett said that Alice started to giggle.

"Alice, Rose we know your in the closet. You might as well come out." When we made no move to come out. Jasper came and opened the door and because we were leaning on the door we fell forward.

"Oh god, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Edward said. He looked like if we said we heard he liked me then he was going to run.

"Well we heard the part were you said you liked her but you didn't think she felt the same." God she doesn't know when to shut her big mouth. We all got up from the floor and looked at the boys.

Jesus this is the second awkward silence today……..god does this happen often in this house. Esme walked into the room and noticed the tension.

"Awkward." With that she left.

"Well Edward you don't have to worry anymore because she feels the same." God shut up Alice. I looked at her like she was my next murder victim and she just smiled.

Yet again awkward silence……………………

I'm guessing Alice and Rose couldn't stand it because they walked out of the room but something made me stay. I looked at Edward and he looked shocked.

"uh…Bella." Jasper asked. I couldn't speak so I looked at him.

"Aren't you going to follow Alice and Rose." I nodded but still didn't move.

"uh…do you need help?" Emmett asked stepping forward. I looked at him and nodded. Emmett picked me up and carried me to Alice's room where she and Rose were watching MTV.

"Back so soon, Bella." Alice said

"Bella shouldn't you be getting ready for your date." Emmett said. He put a lot of emphasize on the word date. I groaned and fell on the floor.

"Okay…..Emmett go get Edward and Jasper…….Bella has to get ready for her date tonight." I looked over at the clock and it said 5 o'clock.

"But what if Edward doesn't want to come." Emmett asked.

"I don't care if you have to carry him in here. He does have to help pick out Bella's clothes." Alice said walking into her closet.

"True." Emmett left and I was left in the room with Rose. She walked over and helped me up and carried me into Alice's closet and set me down in front of a mirror. A couple of minutes later Emmett walked in carrying Edward followed by Jasper who was laughing.

"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper asked walking over to me.

"Whatever." And the torture began.

* * *

A/N: I might not update for about a week seeing as I got the new Harry Potter book the day it came out. I was so happy. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Me**: reading Harry Potter

**Bella**: Hello are you there. waves hand in front of my face

**Me**: Oh what...Hey Bella how are you doing?

**Bella**: Im fine...though Edward still hasnt changed me yet.

**Edward**: Oh God, Bella please I dont wanna talk about this...and just so you know I havent forgotten. I'll be back Bella kisses Bella

**These people got a hug**: VampireAlex, Angela Hale, brokenrecord1015, Vampricroses, The REAL Alice Cullen, Me love Edward Cullen, Im-In-Love-With-Books, newmoon1220, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, Bella-and-Edward-forever22, WeDineInHell, Bella la Cantante, twilightnite, i love you Edward, Annilaia, lildevil76, H. K. Cullen, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, iheartemmett227, Em'sGirl23, unbreakablelove17, XxBulletxXProofXxLonlinessxX, Edward4ever1992, SkyCullen, iloveedward4eva, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHTS, ILuvEmmettandFang, EdwardsRealBella, xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox, J.ShellyReed, moonstar.twinkle, and vampirexangels.

**Edward**: Okay is that all

**Me**: I think so.

**Edward**: tackles Bella to the ground

**Me**: Oh God not again...anyway Review people.

**Mike**: Why is that animal kissing _my _Bella

**Me**: Did you just call Edward a animal?

**Mike**: yeah and your point is

**Me**: pulls out chainsaw and starts it Take it back

**Mike**: I take it back...please dont kill me.

**Me**: I forgive you but because I hate you Im going to kill you runs after Mike with a chainsaw

**Ten minutes later...**

**Me**: God he just wouldnt die...well anyway back to us...review...I have a feeling that there are going to be more visitors in the near future and I didnt need Alice to tell me that. Goes back to Harry Potter book


	9. Getting Ready

_Last time on Stay Away:_

_A couple of minutes later Emmett walked in carrying Edward followed by Jasper who was laughing._

"_Are you ready Bella?" Jasper asked walking over to me._

"_Whatever." And the torture began._

**Chapter 9:**

**Getting Ready**

I sat down in the chair and Jasper made me his Barbie doll. When he got to my hair he had to have Alice help. She kept poking me then when I had an itch, when ever I went for it she hit me with whatever she was holding the comb, brush, I couldn't believe her when she hit me with the hairspray can. Finally after what felt like an hour they were finally done. They turned me around so I was facing the mirror.

"So how did I do?" Jasper asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Jasper how do you know how to do makeup?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." Alice said.

"What it isn't that bad?" Jasper whined.

"Jasper every person you told that story to thought you were gay….your worst then Edward and his obsession with mini skirts." Alice said going over to help Emmett, Rosalie and Edward pick out my outfit.

"I do not have and obsession with mini skirts." Edward said glaring at Alice.

"Then whats that in you hand." Emmett said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Edward said hiding something behind his back. Rosalie went behind him and grabbed what he hid behind his back.

"Like we said Mini skirt fanatic." Alice said.

"I am not."

By this time I was laughing so hard I was about to fall out of my chair but thankfully Jasper was there and he caught me before I fell off completely.

"Are you guys done picking out an outfit for Bella yet." Jasper asked. I guess he was growing impatient.

"Yeah……we have it."

"Okay the guys need to leave the closet." Alice said waving them off.

"Yeah…….sure." The guys left and Alice and Rosalie forced me in the outfit that Edward and Emmett had picked out with the help of Alice. When I turned to the mirror I was shocked. I wore a Asian Print top and of course a mini-skirt. I was shocked.

"Alice you must have really helped them to come up with this outfit." I said turning to her she and Rosalie where looking for the perfect pair of shoes to go with the outfit.

"No not really……..you should thank Edward……..that was his choice out fit……Emmett wanted to put you in leather but Edward looked at him as though hew was going to kill him so Emmett backed down."

"I found them!!!" Rosalie said walking to me with heels in her hands. I backed away and now my back was against the make-up table.

"Bella whats wrong……you act like we are going to kill you." Rosalie said stopping about a foot away from me.

"You wont kill me but those heels will."

"Please Bella…..either you put these on willingly or I will force you into them." Alice said. I thought she was kidding but when I looked at her she looked serious.

"Fine." I put on the shoes. All the time mumbling about how they would kill me by the end of the night.

Alice and Rosalie walked out of the closet followed by me.I walked out of the room to see Emmett and Edward arguing about something and Jasper was just standing there and smiling.

"I knew it would all come together in the end." Jasper said happily. Then Emmett and Edward stopped fighting and looked at me. Emmett had the biggest smile on his face and Edward was looking away blushing. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So we remember the plan?" Alice asked.

"Whose going to follow them to the movies?" Emmett asked.

"Isnt it obvious me and Edward." Alice said. Edward turned and glared at him. Im guessing that he didn't want to come.

"WHAT!!" Emmett yelled. "Why cant it be me….I am so much better at pranks then Edward is." He continued pointing at Edward.

"She chose Edward because he doesn't get distratcted. Unlike you if you saw another couple out on a date you tend to forget what the original plan was and go mess with them. Right." Jasper said.

"Right." Alice confirmed.

"That was only one time." Emmett whispered.

"Besides Emmett you have to be here for when _Mike_ drops me off." I almost hissed him name. I looked at Emmett and he was rubbing his hands together, with a evil smirk on his face.

"Emmett if you dare do your evil laugh then I will hurt you……….besides we have to go." Rosalie said and walked out of the room followed by Jasper and Emmett.

After 5 minutes of confirming the plan Edward and Alice left to get dressed. I went downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. All I saw was Emmett and he was walking out of the kitchen carrying a bucket and two carton of eggs.

"Emmett wheres Rose and Jasper?" I asked.

"They said that they are going to buy the supplies."

"Oh….." I sat down on the couch and began to daydream. About non the less Edward. Finally Alice came downstairs followed by Edward a couple minutes later.

"So we are going to meet you at the movie theater." Alice said. I nodded. Then off they went and the moment they left Mike arrived.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car and off we went to the movies. When Mike went to get the tickets and the popcorn and everything I left saying that I had to use the bathroom.

"Alice…..Edward…." I half whispered and half yelled. I waited a minute and they came out from behind a door.

"Ready" Alice asked.

"Ready" I said. "I better go before Mike thinks I left." I looked at Edward and he was looking down.

"Well be right behind you the whole night." Alice said pushing me towards the consession stand where Mike was ordering popcorn. I walked over and grabbed his hand. He turned and smiled at me. Great now I might have to bleach my hand tonight. Wee got our food and went to the theater. We chose to see Transformers. We sat down. I felt two taps on my sholder and knew that Alice and Edward were there. The movie started and the theater got dark. And Mike put his arm around me. It took all my strength not to punch him so hard that he will fly to Japan.

**Now begins Mission: Fig Newton.**

I have no idea why we let Emmett come up with the mission name. He says it s because its because he likes Fig Newtons. I don't know why they are really nasty.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. No I still havent finished reading Harry Potter mainly becasue I have had lots of plans with my friends and my mom and I had to go school shopping. Because school starts in a couple of months. Also the movies Transformers is awesome. I saw it on Thrusday. I never really liked Transformers but the movie made the show look better.

Me: Where is Edward and Bella EDWARD...BELLA...

Edward and Bella come from behind a door. Bella was trying to fix her hair. Edward's shirt wasnt even buttoned up all the way.

Me: I am not going to ask

Edward: That would be best

Bella: Im going to read the story leaves the room

Jessica poofs out of nowhere

Jessica: EDWARD

Me: Will you go away Jessica

Jessica: Who the heck are you...that isnt even important...so Edward I see you finally ditched Bella

Edward: Actually Jessica Bella just gets tackled by Jessica HELP ME!!!

Me: I'll save you Edward...runs and gets a lighter Jessica I suggest you get off of Edward.

Jessica: stops attacking Edward Really who are you?

Me: I am your worst nightmare...no I suggest you get away from him

Jessica: Really what are you going to do with a lighter

Me: lighter transforms into a flamethrower

Jessica: Wow...I will not get away because I love him

Me: advances towards Jessica Edward go give our reviewers a hug while I take care of Jessica.

Edward: Fine...

All these reviewers gets hugs: LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, Jasper-Hale-a-Hottie, oceaneyes85253, xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox, SkyCullen,SuNgLaSsEs-ChIc, oceanmina101, H. K. Cullen, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, inlovewothCARLISLE, xxiamemmaxx, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHTS, Edward4ever1992, IBscrewed, Iambgirl1, ILuvEmmettandFang, rainfire13, xxicegirl293xx, lildevil76, brokenrecord1015, J.ShellyReed, bella1, Syanara, iheartemmett227, Sailoerceb, The REAL Alice Cullen, lov2readtwilight, jessecullen3, Bella-and-Edward-forever22, iluvedward4eva, Bella21vampires, bella-loves-edward, Santiva Potter, Pheobe goddess of the moon, and unbreakablelove17

Bella: What did I miss

Me: Alot...

Bella: Like what

Edward: runs over to Bella You killed Jessica didnt you

Me: Maybe...

Edward: Great now we have to bury her...thank you guys for reading her story

Me: Hai Arigato

Edawrd: English

Me: Yes Thank you...it means so much that you guys review

Bella: Lets go bury Jeesica...until next time fellow readers and reviewers


	10. Authors note

Authors Note

I know….you all thought this was a chapter. But sadly no.

But don't worry I will have chapter 10 and 11 should be up tomorrow unless my mom takes me school shopping but then I would stay up to write those chapters just for you guys.

Because yes I love you that much.

I would have written those chapters today but I had to baby-sit my little sister.

She is like Alice but in a 3 year olds body and it was kind of hard to keep track of her.

So I am really tired.

It really was convent that my parents went out after I wrote chapter 9.

Aren't we lucky.

DON'T FORGET TO GET ECLIPSE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS…………

Yours Truly.

RebelAngel2011

aka

Brittany


	11. Mission: Fig Newton

Last time on Stay Away:

_**Now begins Mission: Fig Newton.**_

_I have no idea why we let Emmett come up with the mission name. He says it s because its because he likes Fig Newtons. I don't know why they are really nasty._

**Chapter 10:**

**Mission: Fig Newton**

For the first 10 minutes of the movie I was hoping that he would move his arm but it just stayed there like it was glued on. When I had enough I accidentally poured the popcorn in his lap.

"Mike I am so sorry…..I didn't mean to do that." I said starting to wipe some popcorn off.

"Its okay…….I'll just go and get more…..I'll be back soon." He said wiping the rest of the popcorn off.

"Okay." He got up and left. Alice leans forward.

"Bella…..Rose just called to say that they got the supplies and are now setting them up."

"Okay….I really wish that Mike will start touching me…..it feels…weird." I shuddered when I said that.

"Yeah I know Bella…if yoyu don't prentend to like him then he'll know somethings up." Alice said. She leaned up so that she was whispering in my ear.

"Besides I've been having to hold Edward back so he wouldn't kill Newton. You guys really need to talk."

"I know Alice. I'll do it later." I looked over to see that Mike was coming back with the popcorn so Alice leaned back and Mike sat down next to me with the popcorn. The movie went great until that god-forsaken hand was going around my shoulder. Then someone……obvious that its Alice and Edward……started to throw popcorn. That kept happening for awhile so Mike gave up on that idea. The movie was getting pretty interesting. Then my hand just had to be on the armrest between us cause he went for that too. But when he got it someone threw a candy bar. Then I heard Alice hiss Edward's name. Mike was getting really mad about the stuff being thrown at him. So I guess he figured if he doesn't touch me then he wont get things thrown at him so for the rest of the movie. Finally its over and we left. When we were walking to his car I could see the popcorn in his hair but I pretended I didn't see it. When was taking me back to the Cullen house I could see in the rearview mirror a silver Volvo following us. When we pulled up into the driveway the Volvo didn't follow but it pulled over to the side.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." When we got out of the car Mike grabbed my hand. I think I threw up a little in my mother. I looked over to the bushes and I saw Emmett and Jasper in the bushes waiting. He walked me to the door. I made sure that he was standing in the right spot.

"Mike I had a really nice time tonight." Mike said still holding my hand.

"Im glad you did." He smiled then leaned over towards me. I looked over at the bushes by the door and there hidden was Rose. She pressed a button and three buckers of honey fell over him. I got back just in time and non of it got on me. I couldn't help but laugh. Mike wiped the honey from in his eyes but then the feathers came down. I was hoping that Alice got a picture of how he looked.

"Bella?"

"Seriously Mike did you think that I really liked you….I cant stand you."

"BELLA WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He yelled at me.

"Because I don't like you….duh."

"WELL I GUESS YOU LIKE THAT MANWHORE EDWARD." He looked like he was going to hit me. He started to walk towards me.

"HE IS NOT A MANWHORE."

"REALLY AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW….I BET YOU LIKE HIM."

"I…uh……YEAH I DO LIKE HIM MORE THEN I EVER WOULD LIKE YOU."

"I HOPE THAT YOU TWO WILL BE HAPPY THEN…….though I bet Jessica and Lauren would love to get a hold of you." Then he leaves followed by me and Rose. We all watched Mike as he saw his car. It was covered in eggs, toliet paper, paint and silly string. Then by the looks of it the windows were busted. Wow I have got to say Emmett and Jasper did a good job on his car. Then came Edward and Alice in the Volvo. Edward got out and was frowning.

"Dude what happened?" Edward asked Mike.

"LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW." Mike yelled walking over to him.

"Didn't know what Mike?" Wow I didn't know the Edward was such a good actor. Then Alice got out of the car and walked over to Rose, Jasper, me and Emmett.

"Wow you guys did good…..it turned out better then I had expected." Alice said smiling at a job well done.

"Yeah we know…..we were going to only do the paint but Emmett got the idea to add everything else. " Rose said giving high fives to Emmett and Jasper. Then we all turned back to the argument that Edward and Mike were having. By what Jasper told us they were fighting over me….again.

"LISTEN NEWTON, BELLA DOESN'T LIKE YOU SO GET OVER IT." Edward said

"SHE PROBABLY DID BUT YOU CORRUPTED HER MIND INTO THINKING THAT YOU REALLY CARE FOR HER BUT ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SLEEP WITH HER."

"I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP WITH BELLA…..THAT'S WHY YOU WANT TO GET WITH HER."

Thankfully Esme came outside to see what all the noise was outside. She walked over and stood next to Jasper.

"Jasper what is going on out here I can here you kids all the way in the house."

"Well…We wanted to play a prank on Mike so Bella went out on a date with him. Edward and Alice followed them. And throughout the movie they were supposed to throw things at Mike. Then when they got here Mike walked Bella to the door and Rose door honey and feathers all over them. Then while those two were arguing me and Emmett put egg, silly string, toilet paper, and paint on his car. Then when we were leaving Emmett decided to smash his windows. Then we left and then he came back to his car then Edward arrived then they started to fight over Bella."

"I don't know why Mike is trying to fight over me cause I really cant stand him and Edward……never mind."

"Well Im going to put a stop to this…….boys shouldn't be acting like this." I rolled my eyes at that comment. Buys always act like this. Esme just is never around long enough to see it.

"MIKE NEWTON…..I SUGGEST YOU GET INTO YOUR CAR OR I WILL CALL YOUR FATHER."

"Sorry….Mrs. Cullen." He turned to Edward and glared. "This isn't over Cullen."

"I think it is." Mike got in his car and left/ Edward walked into the house followed by the rest of us.

"Im going to bed." Edward said and walked upstaris.

"I think all of you should go to bed." Esme said

"But mom…." Emmett began.,

"No buts all of you go to bed…….now." We all walked upstairs complaining and saying that well see each other later tonight. After about an hour we all got into bed. But I couldn't sleep and it was too hot in my room. So I opened my door. But that really didn't help.

* * *

A/N: Dont worry Im working on the next chapter as we speak. Even though right now my fingers are beginning to hurt.

**Me:** (typing on the computer)

**Bella**: Brittany what are you doing?

**Me**:Well I promised that I would get chapter 11 out today so Im working on it right now

**Bella**: Really can I read what you wrote so far.

**Me**: (covers laptop screen with hands) No you must wait like everyone else

**Bella**: Fine

**Me**: Wheres Edward?

**Bella**: He said that he had to go hunt

Lauren poofs out of nowhere

**Bella**: Oh god not again

**Edward**: Im back

**Me**: God will all you uninvited guest leave the room please

**All of us**: (lookes at Lauren)

**Lauren**: Why are you all looking at me?

**Bella**: You are the uninvited guest

**Lauren**: Brittany you want me here dont you (ggives me puppy dog eyes)

**Me**: To be honest no I dont...I really wish you would leave so I can finish my story.

**Edward**: You know I remember that I have to go do something (runs away to go hug reviewers)

These people gets a hug: brokenrecord1015, unbreakablelove17, babegirl159951, xmarauderxforeverx, Bella21vampires, SkyCullen, BellaxEdward4ever, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, bella1, IluvEmmettandFang, lov2readtwilight, gothrule24, lildevil76, emovampiregirl, EdwardsRealBella, VampireAlex, Em'sGirl23, Sailorceb, Edward4ever1992, GiavonnixSavant, and iluvedward4eva

**Edward**: Okay Im back...

**Me**: Welcome back

**Lauren**: Hello Edward

**Edward**: Hi...wheres Bella

**Me**: Yeah Lauren wheres Bella

**Lauren**: How should I know

**Me**: You said you had to talk to her and then you came back but she didnt

**Edward**: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BELLA!!!!!

**Lauren**: Nothing

**Edward**: (runs outside to look for Bella)

**Me**: Lauren...I suggest you leave or you are going to be following Jessica and Mike

**Lauren**:What happened to them?

**Me**: Lets just say that it involves a window, a chainsaw, a lighter that tranforms into a flamethrower and a shovel and the outcome isnt really good

**Lauren**: Really...I dont get

**Edward**: Lauren you better leave how dare you tie up my Bella...you got till the count of 3 to be gone

**Me:** 1

**Lauren**: huh

**Edward**: 2

**Lauren**: I think I should go (runs away screaming bloody murder)

**Edward**: Im going to make sure Bella's okay...next time Lauren comes here she is so dead (leaves to tend to Bella)

**Me**: Yeah...well Im almost to 200 reviews...I should be there today...till next time


	12. The late night visit

_Last time on Stay Away:_

"_No buts all of you go to bed…….now." We all walked upstairs complaining and saying that well see each other later tonight. After about an hour we all got into bed. But I couldn't sleep and it was too hot in my room. So I opened my door. But that really didn't help.\_

**Chapter 11**

**The Late night visit**

When I was about to lay down I saw Edward walk by my door followed by Emmett and Jasper. I got out of bed and looked down the hallway and saw that they all where going to Edward's room. I thought about spying but the I remembered what happened last time. When the door closed I saw Rose and Alice run down the hall.

"Hey Bella, you up to." Rose asked.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." I said stepping out into the hallway.

"We couldnt either…..its too hot." Rose said

"Then where were the guys going?" I asked

"They always go to Edwards room when its late at night……They always tell us it's a guy thing so me and Rose usually go in Edwards closet and spy on them but we always get caught. So then we always go and then we all talk about lots of things. Do you want to come Bella?" Alice said.

"No….you guys go and have fun.' I said. Truth was I didn't want to be in Edwards room.

"Okay if your sure." I nodded and they both headed for Edwards room. When they went in and closed the door I closed my door and walked over and sat down on my bed thinking about what I should do with Edward. I realized that I needed to get out of my room it was just too hot. When I opened my door I saw that Emmett was about to knock on the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Emmett….what are you doing?"

"Well……Alice and Rose told us that you were awake but you were in your room…….I was wondering why you wouldn't come."

"I didn't feel like it." I walked past Emmett and headed downstairs. I was hopping that Emmett wasn't going to follow me but he did.

"It has to do with Edward doesn't it." God he didn't know how right he was but I couldn't let him know that.

"No……it has nothing to do with Edward." I said as we arrived in the kitchen. Emmett walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two sodas. He opened them and gave one to me. Then we sat on the stools in front of the island.

"So then why didn't you come?"

"Because…..I didn't feel like it." I said as I took a sip of soda.

"Really so Edward has nothing to do with it." I turned away and blushed.

"So what Alice said earlier was a lie right?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Just as I said that Edward walked into the kitchen with nothing but boxers on. God who couldn't love that sight. But I really needed to get out of there. I looked at Emmett and he was smiling.

"uh….I have to go…bye." I got up and rushed upstairs and into my room. When I got in there I saw Jasper, Rose, and Alice where there.

"Hey Bella." They all said.

"What are you doing here?" If they said Edward or anything that had to do with Edward I would leave this room.

"So what did you and Emmett talk about?" Alice said walking towards me.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Rose said allso walking up to me.

"No Im not."

"Yes you are because your blushing and you are a really bad liar."

"Can we please not talk about this please." I asked. I was about to go insane.

"No we have to talk about this……you have to talk to him."

"You know what I think I will go talk to him since you wont leave me alone about it." I left the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall to Edwards room the door was open but knocked on the door anyway just to be polite. Nobody said anything so I walked in. I know so much for being polite. I walked in and looked around. I decided to look at his CD collection. Compared to his room a CD store would look like it didn't have enough CD. After a couple of minutes of browsing through his collection I fell trip over my foot and fell. I heard someone laugh and I turned around and found out that it was Edward who was laughing at me.

"That's not funny." I said as I got up.

"Oh yeah it is….your just lucky that Emmett wasn't here to see that cause you would never live it down."

"Yeah sure." I said trying to walk out of the door but Edward was standing in the way.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Well….never mind………will you move out of the way so I can go?"

"Fine whatever." He said and moved over so I can leave. I left and walked back into my room. This time Alice was there.

"Bella you didn't talk to him did you?" she asked.

"I wanted to but….."

"You got scared didn't you." I nodded.

"Follow me." Alice got up and led me back to the study.

"Are we going to spy in him again."

"Not me you….because each time me and Rose got caught I was always giggling. So you are going in and im going to wait out here. That way you have less of a chance of getting caught."

"Okay….I guess." I left Alice and walked down to Edwards closet. When I got there I could hear Alice, Emmett and Edward talking. I walked over to the closet door and I must not have payed attention because I didn't know Jasper was in the closet with me. I almost screamed when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella…..be quiet."

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"Alice and Emmett told me to be in the closet……they told me that it would help get you and Edward together." Jasper said shrugging.

"I should have known they would try to do that……might as well do what I came her to do." Me and Jasper put our ears to the door and listened to what Emmett and Edward were talking about.

* * *

A/N: This is all im going to write for now dont worry the next chapter will be up by Wednesday if not then I must have gotten a copy of Eclipse.

**Me**: OH MY GOD ITS SO HOT IN HERE!!!!!

**Bella**: It is...dont you have A/C

**Me**: Yeah...but its on the fritz

**Edward:** Im not hot Im kinda cold

**Me**: Duh...your cold...Hey Bella you know a fast way to cool down

**Bella**: How?

**Me**: Oh Edward

**Edward**: Yeah

**Me**: do you mind coming here for a second you to Bella

**Bella**: Oh God it is cold over here...have you been keeping this from me...you wanted me to melt

**Edward**: You know what i have to go give...2 kisses to the reviewers...

**Me**: No Edward dont leave

These people gets two kisses and a hug: FrobiddenMemory, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, The REAL Alice Cullen, Bella la Cantante, bella1, Em'sGirl23, XxForbiddenloversxX, SkyCullen,. Pheobe goddess of the moon, J.ShellyReed, lov2readtwilight, Edward4ever1992, Intoxicated By His Presense, Annilaia, drama-queen-4-eternity, Saliorceb, iluvedward4eva, and H.K. Cullen

**me and Bella**: Your back

**Edward**: Yeah im back

**Me**: Please come and sit between us

**Edward**: Why

**Bella**: You are the only thing keeping us cool

**Edward**: Fine whatever (sits between us...and tries to look on my laptop)

**Me**: Stop reading it

**Bella**: ohhh is she writing the next chapter

**Edward**: I dont know

In poofs...Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme

**Everybody but Bella and Edward**: PARTY!!!!!

**Edward**: Whats the party for

**Me**: Celebrating for having over 200 reviews

**Bella**: YAY!!! PARTY!!!!!

**Me**: It is so much colder in here before...yay for vampires

**Edward**: Well since they are partying...Thank you for reading the story...Brittany is really grateful that you all read her story...until next time


	13. Confessions, Finally

_Last time on Stay Away:_

"_I should have known they would try to do that……might as well do what I came her to do." Me and Jasper put our ears to the door and listened to what Emmett and Edward were talking about._

**Chapter 12**

**Confessions…..finally**

"Edward….what the hell is your problem?" that was obviously Emmett

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"She was in your room why didn't you tell her." said a high pitched voice…..that belonged to non other then Alice.

"What do you want me to tell her that you love her."

"I want to but……."

"But nothing Edward you really need to tell her because I talked to her and she said that when she was in your room she was going to tell you but she got scared." Alice said interrupting him.

"Why is she scared?"

"I think its because she doesn't think that you will love her."

"That's not true."

"Listen bro….you need to tell her tonight if not I will kick your ass."

"Bella…..do you feel the same way about him?" Jasper whispered

"Yeah…"

"Then tell him"

"I don't want to." I said going back to listen to the closet door.

"Do you know where Bella is?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at Jasper and he was standing up. I did the same and we left the closet. We got back in the study to find it empty. We were about to walk out when Alice and Emmett walked into the study.

"Okay…Bella go to Edwards room and talk to him." Alice said. I was a little scared and I guess I froze again. Emmett noticed and picked me. We got to Edwards and Emmett knocked.

"Come in." was the only response we got. Emmett opened the and set me down on something but my eyes weren't really focused at all. Emmett got an idea so he gave me a wet willy and I landed on something soft and warm. I didn't really look to see what it was because I was trying to get Emmett's spit out of my ear. When I finally paid attention to where I was I realized I was in Edwards room, On his bed, and on his lap. God that was embarrassing. I tried to get up out of his lap but something was holding me down. When I looked it was Edwards arm.

"Emmett you can leave now." Edward said annoyed. I didn't realize that Emmett was even in the room still. But he left saying something that I didn't hear.

"So did you want to talk to me?" I asked

"Yeah…….." he trailed off and blushed. Aww how cute. I must have been too caught up about how cute he is because I didn't notice my hand go up to his cheek. When I realized it I dropped my hand.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get up?" He looked down and reluctantly let me go. I sat up and turned so I was facing him.

"Bella, remember when Jessica and Lauren were here………I said that………" yet again he trailed off.

"You said that I was your….g-girlfriend……" God this is harder then it sounds

"Yeah……Bella I really care for you……..why else would I get into fights with Newton." He grabbed my hand and held it. His hands were so warm.

"Edward I really care for you too." I looked up at him and he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So that means you'll be my girlfriend…..right?" I don't know how many times I said this in my head but goodness it must be a crime to be that good looking. But I didn't answer his question right away. After a couple of minutes I finally answered.

"Yes….of course." He smiled and hugged me. I melted into his hug. Over his shoulder I saw the time and it was 1 in the morning. I realized that we had school tomorrow.

"uh…Edward…I need to go to bed we have school tomorrow." He let go and led me to the door. I was about to walk to my room but Edward pulled me back and kissed me. I wasn't thinking clearly. He pulled away and smiled.

"Good night Bella." He said and I walked to my room. How I got there I have no idea but I got there. Then I realized that everyone was in my room.

"Bella…we are so happy that you two are finally together." Alice said as soon as I walked through the door, At first I was confused on how they knew I was with Edward. Then I realized.

"You were in the closet weren't you." They all nodded.

"Well I would love all of you to stay here and chat but I really am tired so can you leave." They all got up and left grumbling on the way out. I tried to go to sleep but I realized that I couldn't. So I just sat there and did nothing for a couple of minutes. Then I got up and walked out of my room. For some reason my feet led me to Edwards room. I didn't know why. But I knocked anyway. A couple of seconds later I heard shuffling and the door opened to show Edward in all his glory in only his boxers.

"Hello Bella." He said with my most favorite smile.

"Edward…I cant sleep. Can I sleep with you." I asked softly.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and we got into his bed. He pulled me closer to him and I sighed. I closed my eyes and I vaguely remember him chuckling.

I didn't want this feeling to go away but like all good things they must come to an end. I heard someone calling my name. At first I thought it was an angel. I opened my eyes and saw Edward hovering over me.

"Good morning Bella." I groaned and he laughed at me. Then Alice ran into the room.

"Bella come on you have to get ready for school." I groaned but I knew if I refused to get up Alice would just drag me out of bed, so I get up. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was laughing. The moment my feet hit the floor I knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: OMG I AM SO ECITED ECLIPSE COMES OU TIN A HOUR...I think I might faint 

**Me**: (hyperventalting)

**Edward**: Are you okay?

**Bella**: Yeah Britt, you dont look so well

**Edward**: Are you still hot?

**Me**: (shakes head no)

**Bella**: Do you need to go to the hospital?

**Me**: (shakes head no)

**Edward:** Yeah Im going to go and give the reviewers a hug...

**Me**: and a kiss

**Bella**: She speaks

**Edward**: But...they got kisses last time

**Me**: But this is a special occasion

**Edward**: What occasion is it?

**Me**: You'll find out when you get back

Edward leaves and gives the following people a kiss and a hug: iluvedward4eva, lov2readtwilight, Zakniction, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, ox.i.love.him.xo, red roses at twilight, J.ShellyReed, Bella-and-Edward-forever22, HEY YOU with the glasses, GiavonnixSavant, babegirl159951, falling.4ever, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, Aangsfan, twilightnite, eReid, Monkey-en-TuTu, Rosalie Cullen, bella1, ILuvEmmettandFang, emovampiregirl, katy-twilight-biteme, blackjack17, lion fell in luv with the lamb, topazstars, SkyCullen, kasai13, krystina the Alien, brokenrecord1015, H.K.Cullen, Anastazia Patricia, Edward4ever1992, oceaneyes85253, and Synara

**Edward**: Okay what did I-

**Me**: We are having a launch party for Eclipse

**Edward**: Whats Eclipse?

**Me**: Are you serious...Eclipse is the third book in the Twilight series and is supposed to be really good.

**Edward**: Obsessed fans

**Bella**: OMG...Edward your back...Eclipse comes out in thirtu minutes...go get your family

Edward leaves and comes back with his family

**Edward's family**: PARTY!!!!!

**Alice**: When 12 o'clock passes we are so playing Truth or Dare

(everyone groans)

**Alice**: Oh get over it and lets PARTY!!!

**Me**: I am sorry if this chapter isnt that good or seems to be rushed but I have been hyper all day on the excitment that ECLIPSE IS COMING OUT...All Twilight fans should be happy...until next time...also I am still shocked that I am reading Harry Potter but I only have about 60 pages left...but I think its cause I have been really busy...example updating.


	14. Keeping your enemies closer

_Last time on Stay Away: _"_Bella come on you have to get ready for school." I groaned but I knew if I refused to get up Alice would just drag me out of bed, so I get up. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was laughing. The moment my feet hit the floor I knew it was going to be a long day._

**Chapter 13:**

**Keeping your enemies closer**

How Alice got me out of my dare with Jasper, Edward and Emmett was beyond me. But Alice told me that it involved Edwards piano and Jasper and Emmett and Emmett TV. She wouldn't tell me any more. After and hour of her playing Barbie she handed me a pile of clothes and forced me into the bathroom. The clothes she handed me I would never wear. I ended up in a halter top and a mini-skirt. I know that mini-skirt had something to do with Edward. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice holding out to me a pair of black high heels.

"Alice I don't know why you keep putting me into these shoes." I asked as I finished putting them on.

"That outfit wont look right with tennis shoes." Alice said as she went in her closet to get dressed. A couple of minutes later Rose walked in the door.

"Oh…good, Bella you're here." She said rushing over to me.

"Yeah…..I'm here." By the look in her eyes I could tell she had something planned.

"Okay….the plan for Jessica and Lauren have changed." Then Alice walked out of the closet and sat down next to me.

"So I heard the plan has changed." Alice said fixing her shirt.

"Yeah…..Bella….we want you to be friends with Jessica and Lauren." Rose explained.

"Your kidding right."

"No, I'm serious….Okay plan is you tell them that you and Edward broke up because he told you that he like Jessica and then you tell her that you'll help her get with him." When she finished Rose looked so proud of herself.

"Have you told Edward about the plan." Rose nodded her head.

"Okay…we really should get going or we'll be later for school." We all got up and headed downstairs were the guys were all talking about something. When they heard us they stopped talking and looked at us. I looked at Edward and he was blushing as usual. I love having that affect on him. We all walked outside and tried to decide what car to drive. We decided that the girls will take my car and the guys would go in Edward's car. All throughout the ride Rose and Alice were talking about what we should add to the plan. Finally we arrived at school. Our first priority when we got out of that car was to find Jessica and Lauren we spotted them over by Lauren's car. I looked over at Alice and Rose and they nodded and I headed for them. When I got there they just glared at me.

"Well…well….well….if it isn't the new girl." Lauren said.

"What do you want Bella don't you think you have enough from me as it already is." Jessica sneered.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that me and Edward broke up yesterday." I said.

"And don't think well pity you." Jessica said

"No….I just wanted to tell you was that the reason Edward and I broke up was because he told me that he loves you and wants to be with you and he told me that he is really shy. He only said that I was his girlfriend because he was afraid that if he said yes then the moment you get tired of him you would break up with him." I saw Jessica smile. I cant believe that she is believing me.

"So he's shy." she stated.

"Bella….will you help me get Edward?" She begged.

"Yes of course."

"Thank you so much you will not regret this…..I have to go but I'll talk to you later." Then her and Lauren left. I walked back over to Alice and Rose and told them that stage 1 was complete. The first half of school all went according to plan. It was now lunch time and was time to put the next part of the plan to action. Me, Alice and Rose walked over to Jessica's table to talk to her.

"Jessica….I asked my mom if you could stay the night this Saturday and she said….so if you want to come over and we can have a girls night. The guys wont be there since they are going camping this weekend." Alice said. She was always able to get straight to the point without beating around the bush.

"Sure I'll see you Saturday." The rest of the week went well. Friday after school we went to the store to buy supplies for our prank on Jessica. That day my dad also decided to come home. To me it didn't feel like a week but only a couple of days. It was around noon and the guys were packing and us girls wanted to make sure we had the plan down set and packed. I was shocked when Esme said that she'll help with the prank. Then we all heard a knock on the door and Alice rushed to answer it, Esme went back into the kitchen to cook so that left me and Rose in the living room watching the Real World. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Charlie.

"Hey Cha-Dad….your back from your trip already." I asked

"Yeah….Angela told me you were staying with the Cullens so I decided to come and get you." Charlie said as the guys came downstairs with there bags.

"Awww…..dad do I have to go now…..can I come home on Sunday?" I begged.

"No, Bella I want you to come home now." God someone is grouchy. Alice and Jasper went upstairs to do something and Rose and Emmett went out into the front yard.

"Fine, I'll go get my stuff." I got up and walked upstairs followed by Edward. We got to my room and he helped me pack my stuff.

"Your going to be here tomorrow right?" Edward asked. I nodded. When we finished and he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. I looked at Charlie and he looked pissed off. I saw him looking at Edward and he looked uncomfortable. I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door followed by Charlie. When we walked out of the house and saw Rose and Emmett making out. Great I just had to see that and now I'm scarred for life. Charlie was shocked at what he was seeing. I pushed Charlie back to his car before that simple make-out session turned into something more. The ride home was a silent one. I knew the moment we got home it would be a million questions. God how I was dreading that.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry I was planning on updating on Tuesday but there was a Parent meeting that night and then I had to go to bed early. Then on Wednesday I had to go to Freshmen Orientaion and that High School is huge and confusing.

**Alice**: TRUTH OR DARE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**All of us**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alice**: Get over it...since I suggested the game I get to go first...Edward, Truth or Dare?

**Edward**: Dare

**Alice**: Britt...does he have to hug reviewers?

**Me**: Duh...thats why he's here...or maybe its because Bella's here

**Alice**: Okay Edward...I dare you when you go hug the reviewers to go without any clothes on

**Bella**: HE CANT DO THAT!!!!!!!!!

**Alice**: Why not?

**Me**: Are you trying to kill the poor people

**Emmett**: Yeah...you might cause them to get a really bad nose bleed like they get in Anime and Manga...Its funny though

**Alice**: Fine you can wear boxers

**Edward**: But...

**Me**: Go hug the reviewers Edward

**The following people gets a hug from Edward**: kkangel-iloveTWILIGHTS, drama-queen-4-eternity, Angela Hale, lildevil76, VampireAlex, Em'sGirl23,Saphire's eye, GinourmousFuntastic Everything, bella1, J.ShellyReed, candelifera, blackjack17, A Frozen Touch, GtotheAtotheBBY, twilightnite, Edward4ever1992, Serenity Tranquility. GrlWithoutAName, Pheobe goddess of the moon, katy-twilight-biteme, brokenrecord1015, oceaneyes85253, SkyCullen, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, red roses at twilight, kasai13, Synara, lion fell in luv with the lamb, H.K. Cullen, vampi-wolf-lover, Paulomy and all my other wonderful readers and reviewers.

**Edward**: Thank Goddness its my turn...Alice Truth or Dare?

**Alice**: Truth...(I bet she had a vision of if she said Dare)

**Emmet**t: Cowa...(stops after he sees the glare Alice is giving him.)

**Edward**: Is it true that you were the one who 'accidently' broke or burned anything that had to do with the war Jasper was in?

**Alice**:...No that's not true

**Jasper**: I sense your lying...you told me Emmett did it

**Emmett**: And he almost killed me again...he had a lighter and everything

**Alice**: It was an accident

**Edward**: No it wasnt you said that they bothered yoyu and that you were going to get rid of it

**Jasper**: Alice how could you?...(runs out of the room...but he surly made a nice breeze on the way out)

**Alice**: Thanks alot Edward...now I have to go comfort him...(runs after Jasper)

**Me**: Well that was interesting...anyway...pray that if everything goes great on my first day of High School and that I'll update ASAP


	15. Alice does come in handy

_Last time on Stay Away:_

_I pushed Charlie back to his car before that simple make-out session turned into something more. The ride home was a silent one. I knew the moment we got home it would be a million questions. God how I was dreading that._

**Chapter 14:**

**Alice does come in handy**

The moment we got into the house Charlie went into the kitchen. And knowing him that isn't a good sign whenever something bad has happened. So I just headed upstairs hoping that I could just walk upstairs without getting called into the kitchen.

"Bella, Not so fast I want to talk to you." I heard Charlie yell from the kitchen. I knew I wouldn't make it upstairs in time. So I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I thought you told me that you were going to be gone for two weeks but you came back a week early." I asked.

"Well Billy got sick and we had to come back……but that isn't what I want to talk to you about." He said. I have no idea why he was so mad. I don't remember doing anything bad.

"Bella, did you stay with the Cullens why I was gone?" He asked. I nodded

"Nothing happened while you were there."

"Well……….." I knew if I lied that he would know.

"What happened Bella." If you looked closely at his neck you could see a vein pulsing in his neck

"Well wee played a prank on Mike Newton to get him from liking me." I didn't want to tell him that Edward Cullen is my boyfriend so I kind of left that out.

"Is that all?" I feel like a person in a interrogation room. All we're missing is that bright light they shine in your eyes.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you daddy." I said in a sweet voice.

"Okay, you can go now."

"Oh and Alice wants me to stay the night tomorrow its really important."

"I'm sorry Bella but you are not going back to that house."

"Why not."

"Because I don't trust that Edward boy."

"He isn't even going to be there, him, his brothers, and his dad are going camping this weekend."

"Of course they are." I could tell that he didn't believe me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I went upstairs. When I got there I got out my cell-phone and dialed Alice's number.

Ring………….Ring………….

"Hi, Bella." Thank you for caller ID.

"Hi Alice can you come over and do something for me."

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

I decided to put my clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. I'll deal with them later. I decided to sneak back downstairs. Thankfully Charlie was in the living room watching a baseball game. So I went into the kitchen and decided what I should do for dinner. I didn't feel like cooking so I ordered pizza. A couple of seconds later the doorbell rang.

"Door." I heard Charlie shout from the couch.

"Wouldn't want you to pull something." I said walking to the door . I opened it and there stood Alice.

"I'm here now what do you need me to do."

"We cant talk here…..in the kitchen." We began walking to the kitchen.

"Whoa, Bella whose your friend?" He asked.

"Oh this is Alice, the one who invited me to her house while you were gone."

"Oh, Well it nice to meet you Alice."

"Same here, Mr. Swan."

"Please call me Charlie Alice."

"okay."

"Well I got to talk to Alice so we'll see you in a couple of minutes." He grunted and I dragged Alice into the kitchen.

"Okay Alice I need you to convince my dad to let me stay the night tomorrow."

"He wont let you go." I shook my head. " Why not?"

"Well when we were leaving your house he saw me and Edward holding hands and he doesn't like that and I think he didn't like that."

"But Edward isn't even going to be there." just then the doorbell rang, must be the pizza boy.

"Dad can you get that." I yelled at him. I heard him get up and walk to the door.

"I told him that but he didn't believe me."

"So you want me to convince your dad that the sleep over tomorrow is going to be just girls." I nodded and she got this evil smirk on her face. Then Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Hey girls, Alice do you want to stay for dinner."

"Sorry but I ate right before I came here." Alice replied.

"Oh okay." Charlie said opening the pizza box.

"Hey Charlie can I ask you a question?" Alice asked looking sweet and innocent.

"Yeah go ahead." He said putting the pizza box down and getting a piece.

"Well, I was talking to Bella and she told me that you said that she couldn't stay the night tomorrow."

"Yeah I did say that." He said eating his pizza.

"Why cant she come over."

"No offense Alice but I don't like that Cullen boy." For a second I didn't know which one he was talking about.

"Which one Charlie? There's like 3 of them." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"The one with the dark hair." I don't know why he just doesn't say his name it isn't that hard.

"Then that leaves two of them." Alice said smirking.

"Fine……I don't trust Edward. He might do something to my innocent little Bella and wee wouldn't want that right Bella." He said looking at me.

"Yes daddy we wouldn't want that now would we." I said smiling. At least his heart was in the right place.

"But Charlie he isn't going to be there. All the boys are going on a camping trip so they can bond." Alice said.

"Of course they are."

"Look Charlie I'm serious its just going to be us girls. I bet you that if you say no to Bella she will just sneak out." Alice said leaning back on the counter and crossing her arms.

"Bella doesn't sneak out. Right Bella." If only he knew how wrong he was.

When Charlie didn't hear an answer he looked at me.

"Right Bella?" he questioned.

"Well Alice is right I would just sneak out." I said shrugging. He looked like he was having a inner battle.

"Fine Bella you can go. But if I hear that those boys were there you will be grounded for life."

"Thank you dad." I looked over at Alice and we both ran and hugged Charlie.

"Okay Bella I'll come over tomorrow and pick you up." Alice said pulling back from the hug and walking towards the door.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I said waving at her.

That night while I was laying in bed I looked out of my window thinking about none other then Edward. Then I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life besides the day me and Edward got together that is.

* * *

A/N: Gomenasai (Sorry) I havent updated in forever. If you must know my first day of school went perfect I didnt get lost or wasnt late for class. YAY. I got in JROTC we have to memorize the Cadet Creed. Which I did that is what was holding me back from updating. Also the Naruto Hundo marathon. 

M: Ah another chapter well done.

Edward: Can I put my clothes back on im getting cold

Emmett: You cant get cold

Edward: yeah but still.

Me: whos turn was it...

Alice: Since I went last I get to choose Rose

Rosalie: uh...truth

Alice: Coward (earns a glare from Emmett and Rose)...anyway who really crashed Edwards Vanquish

Rose: (shifty eyes)...Emmett

Emmett: I did not...

Edward: Rose then who did crash my car...what hold that thought...reallyy can I put my clothes without the rest of my clothes

Me: God go Edward at least you have boxees on...crybaby

Edward: Fine...Rose this isnt over

These people gets a hug: Pheobe goddess of the moon, SkyCullen, Em'sGirl23, edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever, twilighnite, GrlWithoutAName, lildevil76, sailorceb, katy-twilight-biteme, H.K.Cullen, Traci, oceaneyes85253, lion fell in luv with the lamb, tainted tea, edward lover, Paulomy, lov2readtwilight, Edward4ever1992, maewen.leanne, Raynefire13, J.ShellyReed, ILuvEmmettandFang, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, emovampire, iluvedward4eva, PearlPhoenix, LightingStorms, amy1, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, Dark Angelic Rose and all my other wonderful reviewers.

Edward: Okay back...now Rose what happened to my car

Rose: (backs into a wall)...it was an accident

Edward: (walks towards Rose with a murderous look on his face)

Me: OUT OF MY ROOM...TAKE IT OUTSIDE

Rose and Edward: (ignores me and Alice laughs)

Me: (grabs my transforming lighter and lights it. and it transforms.) OUT NOW

Rose: Why cant we fight in here

Me: because one I said so and two I just cleaned my room and it took forever.

Rose: what ever (runs outside followed by Edward)

Emmett: Okay readers I know you are there all you have to do press that purple button

Jasper: its not exactly purple Emmett

Emmett: Whatever just review

Me: (hears thunder outside) LETS GO SEE THE FIGHT OUTSIDE (everyone runs out side)


	16. The Queen Bees will be defeated

**Just so you all know the Cullens are human in my story but are vampires in my author notes**

_Last time on Stay Away:_

_That night while I was laying in bed I looked out of my window thinking about none other then Edward. Then I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life besides the day me and Edward got together that is._

Chapter 15

The Queen Bees will be defeated

I woke up early the next morning thanks to Alice.

"Bella, you have to get up." Alice said bouncing on my bed.

"Five more minutes." I groaned and turned over.

"Get up now Bella or I will carry you into the bathroom and dump you into the tub.

"Fine I'm up." I said getting up. But me being me I didn't realized that I was tangled up in the covers. So I feel flat on my face.

"Oww." I could hear Alice laughing at me.

"Its not funny Alice." I said untangling myself from the covers and getting up.

"Oh yes it was……now go take a shower." Alice said leaving the room.

I went in to my closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I went into my room and packed a bag with clothes and things. When I was done getting dressed I went downstairs and found Alice and Charlie downstairs talking.

"Oh Bella are you ready to go?" She asked getting up.

"Yeah."

"Good-bye Charlie." Alice said skipping to the door.

"Have fun Bella." Charlie yelled from the couch turning back to a game he was watching. If only he knew how much fun I would have that night.

Alice must have been very excited about tonight because she was talking way too much. More than usual and that was a lot. After 20 minutes of Alice talking non stop we finally arrived at the Cullen 'mansion'. I saw Rose out side waiting for us. When that car came to a stop she came up and told Alice something. Then they walked into the house followed by me. When I walked in I saw that Esme was in the living room reading a cookbook.

"Hello girls." Esme said with a warm smile.

"Hi" we all said

"So we all know what the plan is correct?" Alice asked looking at us all.

"Yes I'm pretty sure we all know what the plan is. Alice…..So you girls will get everything set up here while I go to the store and buy a few things." Esme said. She got up and left.

"Since Rose already has everything set up we don't really have anything to do…..until like 4-" Alice began.

"Why 4 I thought they were coming over at 7 or something?" I asked.

"Well Jessica called me and told me that she was going to be here a little earlier then expected." Rose said looking at her nails. "Bella I hope that you arent really wearing that outfit tonight." Alice said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why what's wrong with it." I said looking down at the outfit.

"Well I mean come on you have to at least try to look better then Jessica and Lauren." Alice said.

"Well what if I don't want to look better then them. Alice I just want to be comfortable." I said.  
"Well you can look better and be comfortable at the same time." Alice said. I could see that gleam in her eyes growing.

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I." God I hope I do have a choice.

"No because I know ways to force you to wear something different……now come on we don't have all day." Alice said dragging me upstairs followed by Rose. When we arrived in the closet I walked straight to the chair know in that Alice would just put me there anyway.

"So what to dress Bella in today?" Alice asked she looked at me then at the all the clothes. Fo rsome reason I had a feeling that this would take forever so I decided to take a little nap while Alice and Rose got my outfit. While I was dreaming I couldn't help but think about how much I miss Edward and what we are going to do to Jessica and Lauren were just going to help our relationship…….I hope. Then I felt someone shaking me and telling me to wake up. So I did though I wasn't happy about it. I opened my eyes to see Rose standing in front of me.

"Bella I cant do your hair if you go to sleep know can I ?" Rose said with a smirk

"Wha- what are you going to do to my hair I thought I just came in here for an outfit to wear." I said. I really didn't want anyone touching my hair at the moment.

"Well I was helping Alice but then I got bored and then she told me to go curl your hair." She said walking beside me and getting the curling iron and two cans of hairspray.

"Bella now I'm going to need you to stay still so I don't burn you." She said.

"Whatever." I said with a sigh.

After about 30 minutes Rose finally finished with my hair and Alice got my outfit. I mean how long does it take someone to get one outfit. I guess if its Alice it'll take forever. I grabbed to outfit and put it on. Alice chose to put me in a Academy plaid skirt, a medium grey tank top and a whit pull over blouse with a black tie. I mean I don't like skirts and everything but I like this outfit. I looked over at the mirror and saw that my hair was curly and had brownish-blondish highlights in my hair with a black headband. After I was done looking at myself I turned around and saw that Alice was handing me knee length socks and black flats with a grey bow. I put them on and looked at Alice.

"Wow this outfit turned out better then I expected." Alice said. Then she turned towards Rose and they began whispering about something. And then they both nodded.

"Well Bella me and Rose will meet you downstairs" Alice said pushing me out of the closet. So I went downstairs and into the living room. After about sitting there for about 2 minutes I was starting to get bored. So I decided to watch TV. I saw that Romeo and Juliet was just starting so I decided to watch it since it was my most favorite movie and book that was every made. After an hour of watching Romeo and Juliet, Rose and Alice finally came down. I turned around and saw that they were wearing the exact same outfit that I was wearing but in different colors. Alice's was pink and black and she had a black belt on that was on under her blouse. And Rose's was red and black and she had arm warmers on.

"See we all match." Alice said happily.

"Yeah…..but why are we all dressed like school girls."

"I don't know I just wanted us to all dress similar." Alice said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know."

Just then Esme came through the door with 3 bags. She looked at us and smiled at us.

"Well how are my little school girls?" Esme asked as we all walked to the kitchen.

"We're great……now we're just waiting for Jessica and Lauren to show up." Just as Alice said that the doorbell rang.

"Let the plan begin." we all said. Rose, Alice and me all walked to the door and Alice opened it and there stood a smiling Jessica and Lauren.

"Were here let the party begin…..nice outfits by the way." Jessica said as her and Lauren walked through that door and into the house.

"Now what should we do?" I asked.

"I know……LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!?!?!?!" Alice yelled.

"You didn't have to yell it." I said. Alice just smiled.

"Okay Jessica and Lauren just go put your things in the lounge. And we'll be there shortly." Jessica and Lauren nodded and walked to the lounge.

"Okay Rose don't forget to get the things that we'll need from Esme when the pizza arrives." Alice said. Rose nodded and we all walked in to the lounge where we found Jessica looking around and Lauren looking at something on TV.

"Okay is everyone ready to play." Alice said bouncing slightly.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I've had the outline of the chapter done I just needed to details but then I got lazy and then school tires me out. Though when I'm at school in my computer business class I go to fanfiction and read stories and everything because me and my friend are always done with our work. But all last week I was mad at myself for not updating soon enough but now I updated and I feel so good about it. 

**Bella**: So Britt have you read Eclipse yet?

**Me**: duh...I mean who hasn't

**Bella**:...(shifty eyes)

**Me**: you havent read it have you

**Bella**: No I bought it it yesterday but then it went missing

**Me**: Well you really need to read it...Where's Edward?

**Bella**: I dont know where he is...I havent seen him since last night

(gets quiet then we hear pages begin turned)

**Me**: Did you hear that?

**Bella**: Yeah (walks towards the closet)

**Me**: (Behind Bella)

**Me and Bella**: (open closet and find Edward reading Eclipse)

**Edward**: (looks up) uhhhh...I can explain

**Me**: Arent you supposed to do something

**Edward**: Yeah sure (leaves and takes Eclipse with him)

**Edward gave these people hugs**: k. v.s prductions, brokenrecord1015, La Bella Brunette, A Frozen Touch, crystal.werewolf, twilightfan1, Pearl Phoenix, letthemusicplay, lildevil76, oceaneyes85253, vampwannabe, Paulomy, emovampiregirl, Edward4ever1992, J.ShellyReed, bella-loves-edward blackjack17, saliorceb, red roses at twilight, keen13, VampireAlex, edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever, gottaluvtwilight, Sickly Sweetness, IluvEmmettandFang, bookaholic, Saphire's eye, kasabe, StoryAddict, iliuvedward4eva, LittleGirlFromOuterSpace, FutureMsAndreaCullen, Sophiax3, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, kate365, Theres.Beauty.In.The.Breakdown, H. K. Cullen. Twilight Angel Forever, bounce.like.a.Tigger, rr, lover of ALL books and all my yother wonderful readers and reviewers.

**Me**: Well at least you know where Eclipse is now?

**Bella**: Yeah ( looking at Edward rocking back and forth reading)...but its kinda distrubing to watch for too long

**Me**: Do you want to borrow my copy since Edward doesnt look like he's going to give it up anytime soon.

**Bella**: yeah ( accepts eclipse and begins to read it)

**Me**: Well I guess I'll go back to reading Fanfiction...I cant believe I have to wait a year for Breaking Dawn...(breaksdown and starts crying and reaching for a box of tissues)

**Bella and Edward**: (looks up from their books) Are you okay?

**Me**: NO...I HAVE TO WAIT A YEAR FOR BREAKING DAWN...(cries harder...if possible)

**Bella and Edward**:...Okay...(goes back to books)

(Jasper poofs out of nowhere)

**Jasper**: Seeing as our author cant do the closing...I'll do it...know I want you to press the too-light-to-be-purple-kinda-reminds-me-of-lavender-though-I-dont-think-thats-it-button...see you guys next time

**Me**: Oh (sob) Jasper (sob) (runs over and hugs Jasper)

**Jasper**: (must not bite her...oh but god she smells so good...no must resist...)


	17. Slumber Party

_Last time on Stay Away:_

"_Okay Rose don't forget to get the things that we'll need from Esme when the pizza arrives." Alice said. Rose nodded and we all walked in to the lounge where we found Jessica looking around and Lauren looking at something on TV._

"_Okay is everyone ready to play." Alice said bouncing slightly._

**Chapter 16**

**SLUMBER PARTY**

"As ready as we'll ever be." I said.

"What did you say Bella…….you want to go first?" Alice said with a slight smile.

"WHAT….NO…..I don't want to go first." I said holding up my hands.

"To bad your going first……okay Bella….Truth or Dare." Alice said tapping her chin lightly.

"I guess dare." I didn't want to seem like a coward, even though I really was. I really hope that it isn't too bad but knowing Alice it is always going to be bad when she was involved.

"I got it……I dare you to go jump into the pond in the woods." Alice said grinning. God I wish she would stop doing that because it scares me. I don't see how she hasn't scared all her friends with that smile.

"There's a pond in the woods?"

"Yeah….though it doesn't take long to get to…..so we shouldn't be long….lets go." Alice said getting up and heading up towards the door. Jessica, Lauren, and Rosalie got up and followed her and I got up reluctantly and followed them and out into the woods. I hope that water isn't cold. Judging by how cold it was now I doubt that water is going to be nice and warm. Then it would be a hot spring. After walking another 5 minutes the whole time which Jessica and Lauren were complaining that their feet hurt and they needed to rest. I mean we didn't even go that far and they were already complaining, talk about girly.

"Okay Bella here it is, the pond I was talking about." Alice said pointing to something that looked like a pond but what was inside looked like a mini swamp and she expected me to jump into that?

"Is it as clean as it looks?" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"I don't me and Rose have never jumped into it, you are going to be the first."

"That's nice…..can I do this with my clothes on." I really hope I could.

"Sure…..jump already its getting cold and I really don't want to have to stand out here for an hour while you ease your way into the water." Alice complained. I looked down at the water. I bent over and put my hand into the water and found that the water was freezing. I just had the feeling that I was going to get sick because of this. I could here Alice and Lauren groan out of frustration. Then next thing I now I am in the water. I was right that water was dirtier then it looks. You couldn't even see whats next to you. All it was, was darkness. I guess this is what it feels like to be blind. Then I hit the surface. I found that when you come up you get covered in slime that was nasty and it got in my mouth and everything. I wiped my eyes and saw Jessica and Lauren laughing at me. I looked over at Alice and saw that she had a towel though I didn't see her bring one out. I looked at Rose and she was walking towards that pond and she extended out her hand and I grabbed a hold of it and she pulled me out. For a small girl she can really lift a lot of weight. When I was out Alice put the towel around me.

"Who pushed me into the water?" I asked.

"Lauren…she thought you were taking too long to jump in." I looked over at Lauren and she just smiled and waved at me.

"I cant believe that she did that…..well I can but I was going to jump in." I said as I attempted to wipe the slime out of my hair. I figured that I was going to have to take a shower when we get back into the house.

"Yeah Bella, you were going to jump in eventually which could translate into years if it was up to you."

"Can we PLEASE go already I am so cold I cant feel my legs." Lauren said in a high pitched voice that was like a dog whistle is to a dog.

"Sure lets go." Alice said and lead us all back to the house. When we got into the house I felt like I could just lay down and fall asleep. But Alice started pulling me upstairs and pushed me into the bathroom.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes in the meantime you take a shower you look and smell nasty." She said and I glared at her.

"No offense."

"Whatever." She left and I went to prepare my shower.

After I finished my shower I found that Alice had already put my clothes on the counter and for once she got me a simple out fit. She only got me a pair of pants and a dark blue lace tank top. After I got dressed I went back downstairs and found that Lauren and Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" I asked going to sit next to Rose on the couch in the lounge.

"They went to the kitchen to get sodas." Rose told me.

"Where did Alice go?"

"She went to talk to Esme about the plan." I was about to say something more but Jessica and Lauren walked back into the living room laughing about some thing that happened in the kitchen.

"Wheres Alice?" Jessica asked.

"She's right here." Aalice said from the doorway.

"Are you ready to continue playing Truth or Dare." She said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah lets play." Rose said

"Bella its your turn to ask."

"Okay…Lauren truth or dare."

"ummmm…….dare." This could be great. Now what can I do to make her life worse.

"Okay…..I dare you to dye your hair a sickly green color and wear it to school on Monday." I looked at her and she looked horrified.

"Your kidding right Bella." she said cautiously.

"Yes Lauren I'm kidding." I said in a voice that was laced over in so much sarcasm that even a dog could pick up on it.

"Oh….good I thought you were serious for a second." She said in relief. I couldn't believe that she couldn't pickup on that.

"uhhh…..Lauren I think Bella was serious." Rose said looking at her like she was an idiot. And at that moment she was.

"Really cause she said that she was kidding…..Its bad to lie Bella." She said doing the shame on you hand sign.

"Lauren she didn't lie she used a thing called sarcasm you would have learned that if you pay attention in class." Alice said the first part slowly so Lauren could understand.

"Whatever…….Anyway we don't have any green colored hair dye so I guess your going to have t choose another dare for me to do." Lauren said smugly.

"Actually, Lauren I have hair dye that we can use on you." Alice said. She always comes through.

"Fine…..lets get this over with." Lauren said heading upstairs with Alice following her. Rose decided to file and paint her nails. Jessica and I decided to watch TV.

About an hour later a happy Alice and a pissed off Lauren walked back downstairs.

"Wow Lauren you look great." Jessica said trying to hide a laugh.

"Shut up Jessica….Its my turn right." Lauren asked as her and Alice sat down again. Rose nodded and Lauren got this evil glint in her eyes.

"So Jessica…..truth or dare." She said grinning like a mad man. I looked at Jessica and she looked scared.

"uhhhh……..truth." She said uncertainly. I looked at Lauren and she looked disappointed.

"okay…lets see…..last year when you were gone for 10 months were you really in California visiting your grandparents or was it something else.?" Lauren asked leaning closer to Jessica who was leaning away.

"Why what have you heard?" Jessica asked.

"Well I heard that you got pregnant with Chris's baby and your mom sent you away until you had the baby. People were saying that it didn't help that your mom was going around saying that she had a baby when she didn't even look it." Lauren explained.

"No I didn't have Chris's baby that was Alex who did….I was just sent to juvie."

"For what?" I asked.

"The mall cops kept catching me steal from the store and it wasn't just once it was about 10 times so they sent me to juvie." Jessica explained.

"What about your mom and the whole baby thing?" Alice asked.

"That's easy…..she didn't have a baby." She looked at us and we all had the same look on our faces: confused.

"My aunt, my mom's twin sister didn't want to have kids and she couldn't kill it or anything so her and my mom made a deal that if she had the baby my mom would adopt it."

"Oh……." rose said going back to filing her nails. I don't see how she can do that for hours at a time I wouldn't have anymore nails after that but hers are still long made she is going really slow.

"Okay since its my turn, Rosalie truth or dare." Rose looked up from her nails and over at Jessica.

"Dare."

"Okay… I dare you to paint your car in all different colors and drive it to school on Monday." Jessica said. I could have sworn I heard a whimper from Rose but when I looked at her it didn't seem like it.

"fine…….Alice truth or dare."

"I thought we would never get to me……I chose DARE." she said jumping up.

"Okay Alice…..I dare you to shred all of your credit cards and you cant buy more for a year."

"WHAT….Rose you know I cant survive with out my cards." Alice said close to tears.

"I don't care….hand them over." Rose said and held her hand out. Alice stood up and out of the lounge and into the kitchen to get her cards. When she came back she handed them to Rose, she looked at them then back up at Alice.

"I'm missing two." Rose said and held her hand out again. Alice groaned and handed them over. Rose got up and walked over to the shredder and began to shred all of the cards with Alice crying next to her.

"It would be really fun but I really need to go to sleep, me and Jessica have to do something tomorrow morning." Lauren said leaving the room and going to change into her PJ's followed by Jessica.

"Okay Rose and Bella I want you guys to go and get the stuff." Alice said. Me and Rose rushed upstairs and into Alice's bathroom. We changed in to or PJ's and went into the cabinet and grabbed the two bags in them. Then we snuck our way back downstairs. When we got there Jessica and Lauren where just laying down. Alice was sitting on the couch drinking a soda, she looked up at us and gave us a thumbs up. Me and Rose put the bags behind the table and went to pretend that we were asleep. About an hour later I felt something poking me. When I opened my eyes and looked up. There stood Rose, Alice and Esme. Now to put the plan into action. Rose and Esme took Lauren to the bathroom upstairs. Me and Alice took Jessica into the bathroom by the kitchen. I was shocked at how heavy of a sleeper both of them where. When we finished we layed them back down on the floor. I looked over at Lauren I laughed. Esme and Rose did a good job. So did me and Alice. On Jessica we cut all of her hair off and then we died her skin blue. And on Lauren they covered her in permanent marker and they died her skin purple. Over all they are going to hate us in the morning.

The next morning

Jessica and Lauren woke up and began to stretch. Jessica looked at Lauren and laughed. And Lauren looked at Jessica and began to laugh. Lauren got up and went into the bathroom and…………..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren screamed. Everyone got up and ran to the bathroom and Jessica looked in the mirror and also screamed. Then over and over again they were saying that it must have been a dream…….yeah right.

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry I didnt update sooner. I just have had so much homework this week and I havent had the chance to update until last night but then I decided to make it a double chapter. I was going to update tonight but we have our Homecoming football game and dance. I might go to the football game but not the dance. I hope we win...**_GO TIGERS!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!! GO WAYNESVILLE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Me**: I though I'd never get this chapter done

**Bella**: Its kind of long too

**Me**: Yeah I know

**Jasper**: Has anyone seen Edward

**Me**: Know I havent seen him in forever

**Edward**: did I miss anything

**Bella**: Yeah like the whole chapter...wait double chapter

**Me**: Since your here you might as well go hug the reviewers

**Edward**: Fine

**Edward gives hugs to the folling people**: emerald2topaz, TerminallyInLoveWithIchigo, gingimango, moon-in-the-twilight, beach bum, lion fell in luv with the lamb, H. K. Cullen, zAcEfRoNiSmYwIlDcAt, techincally alie, vamp-wolf-lover, k.v.s productions, brokenrecord1015, iluvedward4eva, J.ShellyReed, red roses at twilight, A Burning Comfort, bella-loves-edward, Paulomy, lovetwilight, blackjack17, La Belle Brunette, lildevil76, ILuvEmmettandFang, fpcj, Forbidden Love Luver, Edward4ever1992, twilightnite, gottaluvtwilight, ghetto13, BlackDaylight, FutureMsAndreaCullen and all my other wonderful readers.

**Jasper**: I really wonder what color that button is

**Me**: Oh My Gosh, Jasper are you still on that

**Bella**: I mean cant we just say its purple and get it over with

**Jasper**: No, I must know what color it is

**Edward**: Well anyway dont forget to press the PURPLE button and review.

**Jasper**: ITS NOT PURPLE

**Me**: like Edward said review...I'll try to update as soon as possible which might not be until next week


	18. Happy Halloween

I'm sorry I know I said I would update like 2 weeks ago but I got busy…….I would have updated tomorrow but I have golf practice. I cant Friday because there's a football game and its really important.

I just wanna say

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!

If you see a werewolf run but if you see a vampire with red eyes run to but if you see one with honey colored eyes then go towards them.

Be safe you guys.

I'm working on the next chapter don't worry

* * *

A/N:

Bella: You really need to update

Me: Yeah, yeah I know

Edward: (groans) Do I have to give out hugs now

Me: No not yet...though Edward could you go get Jacob

Edward: Why would you send me to get that mut?

Bella: His name is Jacob

Edward: Whatever (leaves to go get Jacob)

Bella: He is so in trouble when he gets back.

Me: See you next chapter


	19. All Fun and Games till Daddy comes

**PreChapter A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't update since like the last ice age. Anyway I was in trouble and got my computer taken away. Then when I got it back Parental Controls wouldn't let me upload this chapter so I had to wait for about 2 wks……I know it sucks I have Parental Controls…..Also I sort of have writers block because I'm writing like 3 different stories at the same time**

**TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION ANYONE MAY HAVE HAD THE CULLENS AND JACOB ARE ALL HUMANS……THERE ARE NO SUPERNATURAL BEINGS IN THE STORY……IN MY AUTHORS NOTES THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES AND JACOB IS A WEREWOLF.

* * *

**

**Last time on Stay Away:**

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren screamed. Everyone got up and ran to the bathroom and Jessica looked in the mirror and also screamed. Then over and over again they were saying that it must have been a dream…….yeah right._

Chapter 17

All fun and games until daddy comes

"Oh My Gosh, Lauren, Jessica what happened?" I asked lacing my voice with concern. They looked at me and their eyes narrowed.

"Like you don't know you whore." Jessica replied

"Excuse me, but I do not tolerate cussing in my house." Esme said. Jessica and Lauren turned to Esme and looked at her like she had sprouted another head.

"B-but you have to know that Bella did this while we were all asleep." Lauren squeaked out.

"I doubt that someone so innocent would do that." Esme said looking at Bella like she was a princess. Lauren and Jessica just looked at all of us and pushed there way of the bathroom, followed by Esme.

"That has got to be the best prank ever." Alice said, almost squealing in a fit of joy.

"Yeah it was, but I still feel sorry for them." I said sadly.

"But Bella if we don't deal with them now then, they would never leave you and Edward alone." Rose said. They had a point, if Lauren and Jessica weren't dealt with now then having a relationship with Edward would be very hard to maintain.

"Yeah but still." I said. I still have my doubts.

"But nothing, think about how your relationship with Edward would be with them budding in every time you two go to hug or kiss at school. Think about it Bella." Alice said gripping my shoulder and shaking me.

"I have thought about that, I guess you're right." I said as Alice let go of me.

"I'm always right." Alice said. We all left the bathroom. We found Lauren and Jessica quickly getting their things together. When they were done they came over to us.

"This isn't over Bella. I will have Edward, he will be mine." Lauren hissed. I just looked at her like she was crazy. But the way she looked you couldn't help but think that.

"Actually Lauren, it is over, and you will never have my brother." Alice said. I guess they gave yup for the moment because they rushed out of the house and to their car and left. I couldn't help but feel relieved. Just as Rose was about to close the door, we heard someone else pull in the driveway. For a second I thought it was Edward, but things aren't always in my favor.

"Who is that?" Rose asked leaning forward. Just then Charlie and someone else got of the car.

"CHARLIE!!" Alice yelled, waving frantically. Charlie waved back and smiled. He made his way to the door.

"Are you ready to go, Bells?" He asked walking in the house and looking around. Rose closed the door behind him and that guy

"Bella by the way this is Jacob Black, Billy Black's son." Charlie explained quickly. I just looked at him with a blank expression. Charlie acted like I knew the person he was talking about.

"You know Billy, the one I went fishing with a couple of days ago." Charlie explained.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about know." I said.

"Yeah sorry for cutting your party short but-"

"Okay, I'll go get my things." I said interrupting him mid-sentence. Alice and Rose followed and helped me pack.

"We so have to do this again." Alice said hugging me tightly. When I say tightly, I mean the kind of hug that you could die from.

"When is Edward supposed to be back?" I asked grabbing my bag.

"Tonight, I think." Alice said as we walked to the front door.

"Are you ready to go now?" Charlie said getting impatient.

"Yeah." I just think that he was just happy because I was leaving that house. I don't know what Charlie has against them. I know it cant be because he hates Edward. Has to be something more……or maybe it is Edward.

XXXXXXXXX

"So Bella how was it? Was that boy there? I don't have a good feeling about him, Bells. I don't think you should hang out with him." Charlie said as we were driving towards the house. I know that Charlie is just trying to be a good parent but he should at least trust my judgment.

"I had a great time, I told you that Edward wasn't going to be there, cant you trust me." I was really getting frustrated .

"Bella, I do trust you, I just don't trust….." He paused.

"GOD, just say it dad…you don't trust Edward." I yelled running my hand through my hair.

"Well I just don't like him being around you." Charlie said, I could tell that he was trying not to let the conversation get too out of hand,. Because Jacob was sitting there in the car with us.

"Well you need to get used to him, since he's my boyfriend." I didn't know what I was saying, it just came out.

"No he's not." Charlie said quickly. I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was laughing, but I decided to not say anything.

"Yes, he is and I really don't care what you say." I said leaning back in my seat. The rest of the way home, it was an awkward silence

XXXXXXXX

When we got home Charlie went directly to the living room to watch TV. I went into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. When I heard a noise behind me and when I looked I saw that it was Jacob.

"Hi. Bella." He said as he sat down at the table.

"Hi." I replied. That boy almost gave me a heart attack. You cant just sneak up on a person like that. That's how some people get killed. Lucky I didn't have a knife in my hand at that moment.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." He said giving me some weird look. Would you be okay at the moment if you were me.

"Oh, No I'm fine. So your Billy's son, right."

"Yeah."

"Me and you used to play together when we were little." I said.

"You still remember that."

"Of course, I always had fun with you…….anyway, how's your family doing?" I asked him.

"Everything's fine, you know I never thought I'd see you again, I thought you would stay with your mom and that guy she's with." Jacob said looking out the kitchen window.

"How did you know that my mom was with someone?" I asked, curious.

"Well, When my dad comes to visit Charlie, he always brings me along with him, and they start to talk and I cant help but hear them." He looked at the clock on the microwave.

"It's time for me to go home!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair, which slid back about a foot.

"How are you going to get home." I said, taking a involuntary step towards him.

"Uh…Charlie said that he'll drive me." He said and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye." I said as he left the kitchen, leaving me alone.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night I couldn't sleep. I just felt like something was missing. The only questions was…….what?

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter may not have been as good as the other chapters since I have been very busy

**Me**: Man it feels good to be back

**Bella**: You wasn't gone that long

**Me**: Yes, I was

**Edward**: Now will you tell me why I had to go get that mutt?

**Jacob**: Shut it, Bloodsucker

**Me**: HEY……there will be no name calling in my room

**Jacob**: He started it

**Me**: I don't care who started it…….I will not tolerate it

**Bella**: Anyway Jacob, you have a reviewer to hug

**Jacob**: But isn't that……his……job

**Me**: Well today you have a job….now do it or I'll hurt you

**Jacob**: What can you do to hurt me……I'm a werewolf, you're a human

**Me**: I may not be able to do but I have my ways

**Jacob**: Like what

(all of a sudden there's a tap on the window……we all run over to find……not the Cullen family…..but the Transformers Autobots (Optimus Prime, BumbleBee, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz)

**Bella**: You have a thing for Transformers, don't you?

**Me**: Did you just now realize that…..that movie was awesome

**Bella**: Oookay

**Jacob**: Fine, I'll go

**The following people get hugs from Edward: **sailorceb, Paulomy, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, red roses at twilight, LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace, GossipgalMishi, edwardfanatic, emerald2topaz, beach bum, jagadeesanenator, lildevil76. aliceTHEmerpire, gottaluvtwilight, twilightnite, BlackDaylight iceprincess263, H. K. Cullen, technically alie, twilightlover93, bella-loves-edward, blackjack17, ILuvEmmettandFang, gingimango, Edward4ever1992, All.The.RageR, -Ashes123-, J.ShellyReed, ACELUVER, No Ordinary Cinderella, Edwards-true-gal, TopazForever, XOiluvedwardXO,white rose at twilight, Emotionless Ice Princess, Raynefire15 or Freak from Mars, edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever, Peace-love-happyness-VAMPIRES, utfan23456, spiderwomen, Sickly Sweetness, brokenrecord1015, Amy,Mcaz, ACULLEN4EVER, blondie121, FutureMsAndreaCullen, XxXEdwardObsessedXxX, niftyyx3, TWILIGHT 3, show me love show me life, pegasushaze, carebear828,mckellsaxey, Colleen,Cheerios13,Bezzaletta,and bellamarieswancullen

**The following reviewer from her husband, Jacob Black: **A Burning Comfort

**Me**: (rubbing Jacobs back) Now that wasn't so hard now was it

**Jacob**: Whatever

**Jasper**: Now (looks around for Emmett) press the-

**Emmett**: (pops out of nowhere) PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON

**Jasper**: ITS NOT PURPLE…..I heard from someone that it was more of a Periwinkle

**Emmett**: Cough Purple Cough

**Me**: Anyway just review……I'm working on the next chapter as you read this

**Edward**: Don't believe her its going to to take her about 3 months to update again

**Me**: No it wont

**Edward**: Yes

**Me**: No

**Edward**: Yes

**Me**: No

**Bella**: ITS OVER……She'll update when she gets to it…..hopefully it'll be soon……I'm sure the readers agree with me on this

**Me**: BELLA!!!! Your supposed to be on my side

**Bella**: I mean its Edward, what did you expect?

**Me**: (whispering) Backstabber…..just because he's hot doesn't mean anything

**Edward**: (clearing throat)


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I am really sorry that I haven't updated in like 20 million years. I have been getting ready to take my finals in school, then all the teachers wait until the 2nd semester to give us projects and it's taking up most of my time.

I just want to tell you guys that this story will be put on hold for about 2 months. All the stories that I have been writing have all been put on hold because I got this idea for a really good story. I think that I can make it over 100 pages if I put all my focus into .

So I want to tell you guys that I'm sorry, but when I get to like chapter 20 or something I will write the next 2 chapters for Stay Away, or when I get writers block from the story I'm now working on which is called 'What Now?' I will update.

Love you guys and thank you for reading my story so far……..It means a lot to me.

When I update I will be replacing this chapter.


	21. Just Another Day, Just a Funny Day

It's finally here folks...**THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 18:**

**Just Another Day, Just a Funny Day**

The next morning I woke up to a loud crash and lots of loud cussing. I could only guess that Charlie stubbed his toe on the chair in his room, or tripped over something.

I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 5:45 am. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that Charlie is going to be late for work. I threw my cover off me and rushed out of my room and down the stairs. Which I didn't trip down. When I got to the kitchen I couldn't help but laugh. There stood Charlie with a bagel in his mouth, he was trying to step into his shoes while he was buttoning up his shirt, or well attempting to. By the looks of his hair, he didn't even try to brush through it. When he noticed I was there he stopped and looked at me.

"I'm late for work." He said smiling, and dropping the bagel on the floor.

"I know. Shouldn't you have left a hour and a half ago." From the way his smile faded I could tell he didn't know.

"I forgot, today everyone was supposed to get to work early for a emergency meeting. I need to go know." After he said that he rushed out of the door. I looked at the clock and realized that I need to start getting dressed too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I arrived at school with Rachael and was attacked by Alice, literally. She jumped on us.

"Hey Bella what's up? Have you seen them yet?" She asked me bouncing around.

"Seen who?" I asked.

"Gosh Bella, Jessica and Lauren. Who else would I be talking about?" She looked at me like I was retarded or something. I pretty much gave her the same look and she laughed at me then began walking towards the school. I said bye to Rachael and followed Alice. WE searched the whole entire school before we found Jessica and Lauren leaving the girls bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at what I was seeing. I could see that Jessica was wearing a wig. Though if you don't know what happened to her at the slumber party you wouldn't know that she was wearing a wig I also saw that her skin was back to normal. Though if you look close enough you can see little spots were the dye was. Lauren looked like she was sun-burnt or was that because she was scrubbing so hard to get the permanent marker off. She also had little spots of purple on her skin. Alice being her she just had to laugh out loud and catch the attention of Lauren and Jessica. They both looked over and glared at us before walking, well almost running away.

"Jessica you might want to hold that wig down so that it doesn't fall off." Alice yelled down that hall. Some people that were beginning to collect in the hall stopped talking and looked after Jessica and Lauren. Some stupid guy decided he was going to chase Jessica down for that wig. All we heard was Jessica's scream.

"IT REALLY WAS A WIG!" That guy yelled throwing it down on the ground. Everybody grabbed cameras and their phones and ran after them to hopefully get a picture. After about 2 minutes the hallway was really quiet. There was a lot of paper left on the ground that fluttered in the imaginary breeze. Then we heard laughing coming up the hallway we looked up and saw Rose and Edward. I wasn't really paying attention to Rose at all since I ran over to Edward. But me being me I trip over nothing. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. Instead I felt two arms come around my waist and pick me up before hugging me very tightly.

"C-Cant….b-breathe….." I said struggling to breathe. The arms loosened on me and I looked up to see Edward laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked pulling away from him a little.

"Only you could trip over a flat surface." He said gesturing to the floor.

"The floor wasn't even flat, there's paper all over the floor. I find that very weird that there is so much paper in just on hallway." I said hitting him in the arm. That just made him laugh even harder.

"You slip on paper not trip over them."

"Yeah well it can happen." I said pouting a little.

"Only to you Bella." Alice said from behind me. Why is it entertaining to other people when I trip. I tell there are invisible mythical creatures that just follow me and trip. Like that one time when I tripped in the bathroom and fell in the toilet, let's just say I'm sort of afraid of the toilet now.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Jasper and Emmett?" I asked pulling away from Edward and looking around.

"Where else would they be? Getting pictures of Jessica and Lauren of course. Now let's head to class since we have a couple of minutes left." We all said goodbye and headed to our classes. I'm surprised that half the people made it to class on time since nobody paid attention to the clock while they were chasing down Jessica and Lauren. The whole entire day everyone talked about Jessica and Lauren. It was after school and Jessica and Lauren was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess the queen bees have finally been taken out." I said to Alice as she walked with me to the car. Edward had to leave earlier for some reason he didn't tell me.

"Yeah." I said as we high fived. For some reason I felt like doing the little jump in the air that you see in movies. Something happens and people in the shot jump in the air to show their victory and everything freezes. Though every time I see it I think that its really corny but I will do it one day.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Bella" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I should go home for once and do my homework and cook for Charlie when he gets home." I said getting in my car saying bye to Alice, who skipped all the way across the parking lot to her car with everyone else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This afternoon was the most boring afternoon in history of my life. Charlie was watching some game while I was pretending to read a book that had gotten boring.

"You know Bella, Jake's a really nice guy." He said so suddenly that it had startled me and I almost fell out of my chair.

"I guess, Why?" I replied when I was back to normal. Yeah Jake's a nice guy and all but not something that'll change anything in my life.

"You two should really hang out more. You know date him for awhile." I knew he was going to do something like that.

"Dad, I know where you're going with this but, me and Jake will never happen mainly because I already have a boyfriend." I know that he didn't forget, he just doesn't want to accept the fact that I have a boyfriend he doesn't like.

"He will never be your boyfriend." He said raising his voice slightly. I don't see why he has to be like this. I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"And I don't like you hanging out at that house, I don't trust any of them, well except for Alice. You should tell her to come over more often." Great, he just had to Alice-coat that.

"Dad, I know you're just looking out for me and everything but I can take care of myself, Why cant you just trust me on this?"

"Bells, You know I trust you, I just don't-"I cut him off.

"Say it dad, you just don't trust Edward. Come on say it. The whole world knows that you don't trust him." I really wish he would get over the whole I-don't-trust-Edward thing. It cant be his excuse for everything.

"Bella if it takes me I will ground you so you don't go to that house. Then I wont hesitate to do just that." Wow I couldn't believe that he was willing to go that far. I'm going to make sure that in someway shape or form my dad will love Edward. I was in the process of getting out of my chair when the doorbell rang. I looked over at my dad and he was looking at me.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll get the door. I mean wouldn't want you to break something." he just smiled at me. What is it with old people and not answering the door, man they're lazy. I walked slowly toward the door. I didn't feel like I was in any kind of rush. I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Thank Goodness my dad didn't answer that door or he would have had a heart attack or have killed somebody. There outside the door stood the whole entire Cullen family in all there awesomeness.

"Bells, Who's at the door?" Charlie yelled from his chair. I don't think I should tell him who it is. I ran the idea of telling him who it was and it didn't look good. Well at least Esme, Carlisle and Alice was safe. I wasn't so sure about Rose, Jasper and Emmett. I know for sure Edward would have no mercy at all.

"Uhhhhh--" By the time I was about to start the sentence, I heard the chair squeak telling me he was on the move. I looked over at the Cullens and they all just stood there smiling. Which was kind of creepy if you look to long and I obviously looked too long.

* * *

**A/N**: I would love to give my usual authors note but right now my shoulder is killing me and I feel like I'm about to die. But anyway I know that I have been away for awhile and I just now started to think -I need to update my story- and so I did. I think this story has about 2 more chapters and then its done

Also did anybody else get the TWILIGHT CALENDER...I did yesterday and I was so happy. Anyway R&R. Thanks for reading my story this far and reviewing. I love you guys lots. Until next time.


	22. IM SORRY

**Hey Guys,**

I want to let you know that, **NO**, I haven't forgotten about this story.

I have been busy most of the year getting ready for choir concerts.

I actually had a choir contest April 4.

We got to go to another and sing for judges that should be fun……NO.

I've had 2 Drill Meets (for JROTC) I had to stay after school to practice for.

Those have passed and now we have off season Drill.

Next Thursday we have our Award Ceremony in JROTC and im helping with that.......

I just turned 16.....

**MY SWEER 16......YAY!!!!!**

Also ive been trying to get back into my reading.

Ive also been preparing for NaMoWriMo…..I know that isn't until November but im doing my outline.

I know this is a bunch of excuses but another reason why I havent updated is because I don't really come on FanFiction anymore im always on FictionPress reading stories…..look me up RebelVampire

Right now im getting ready for my drivers test next Tuesday....wish me luck...

Since its almost May......were preparing for E.O.C.s (for those of you who dont know those are End of Course Exams), were having those instead of finals but they dont sound any much better.

so all in all im sorryy i havent updated.....ive been busy......and exhausted......

**Love you like tator tots,**

**Brittany aka RebelAngel2011 aka RebelVampire**

**Im a rebel any way you put it...**


	23. Sorry

Im extremely sorry guys…….My laptop is in the shop right now and everything for my story was on my laptop and I couldn't save it because my thumb drive was full…….extremely sorry so it will be a while before I get it back cause its been in the shop for a month and they waited until I went to go check on it on Monday to tell me that I needed to get a new hard drive so it might be another month before I get it back……I was risking everything to upload this today cause I could get kicked off the computer at my school for uploading this sorry message

REBELANGEL………love you guys and thanks for reading…..the last and FINAL Chapter of Stay Away will be up as soon as I can.


End file.
